Trapped
by JolinarJackson
Summary: When a member of the crew goes missing, most of the stranded point their fingers at the obvious suspect who keeps claiming to be innocent. The crew is forced to work together and surprising alliances are forged to get Eli back.
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped**

_Word Count:_ ~ 22.100

_Summary: _When a member of the crew goes missing, most of the stranded point their fingers at the obvious suspect who keeps claiming to be innocent. The crew is forced to work together and surprising alliances are forged to get Eli back.

_Characters:_ Eli Wallace, Nicholas Rush, Everett Young, Camile Wray, Ronald Greer, Matthew Scott, Tamara Johansen, Chloe Armstrong, Sgt. Spencer, Adam Brody, Vanessa James, Dale Volker, Jeremy Franklin, Lisa Park, Airman Becker, Marian Wallace, OCs

_Pairing:_ Chloe/Matt

_Rating:_ PG-13_  
Spoiler: Air, Darkness, Earth, Time, Life, Human  
Setting:_ Season 1 – after _Life_

_Warnings: _Violence, language

_Beta: _elaiel, who took on the task of beta reading the English version of this.Artemis_Neith who looked at the very first German version of this years ago – thanks for that and for the criticism that made the story better than it was before.

_Disclaimer: _I'm not making money with this fanfic. The tv-show _Stargate Universe_ and the characters appearing within it belong to their producers and creators. Any similarities to living or dead persons are purely coincidental and not intended.

xxx

**1.**

_The corridor of the hospital was unloving and conveying hopelessness, just like the rain drumming against the windows. It smelled of disinfectants and only a few pictures on the walls tried in vain to brighten up the atmosphere. _

_Eli Wallace was leaning against the wall next to the door to his mother's room, staring at the floor, while the gray-haired doctor in front him explained, "It's understandable that you're worried about the bills, but your mother had pneumonia. Her already unstable health made matters worse. We're going to let her go home tomorrow. Just one more day. Trust me, I've been doing this for a long time. I wouldn't keep her here if it wasn't necessary."_

_Sighing, Eli rubbed his forehead and then crossed his arms, his fingers clenching in the denim of his jacket. "I'm sorry, I … of course. Sorry."_

_The doctor smiled. "Don't worry." His smile faded. "Your mother's going to need a certain amount of care for the next few weeks. She'll still be weak." _

_Eli nodded. "Just tell me what to do." _

_The doctor raised his eyebrows in doubt. "I'm sure a nurse-"_

"_We can't pay for one. I can come home during recess. And after school, I can take care of her. My grades are just fine, I can do that." Eli stared at the doctor firmly and bit his lower lip to not show his uncertainty._

_Apparently, he failed. Worry entered the man's eyes. The doctor crossed his arms over the file of Eli's mother and frowned. "How old are you, kid?" _

_Eli ducked his head. "15." _

_Rush laughed and leaned against the wall next to him. Eli stared at him in confusion. He didn't belong into this scene. Rush raised his eyebrows provocatively. "Just a child."_

_Suddenly, Eli was standing in one of Destiny's corridors and in front of him was no longer the doctor but Sgt. Spencer. "Loser," the marine hissed. _

_Eli looked at Rush, searching for help. "Doctor?" _

_Rush turned away. "I don't have time for this."_

"_Dr. Rush!" Eli called. _

_Rush turned back to him. "You're incredibly talented. Unfortunately, you're not trying to reach your full potential, Mr. Wallace. I don't think that MIT's the right place you. Not as long as you're still doubting if you should be here at all."_

_Somebody put a hand on his shoulder and Eli turned his head. He looked at his father who was standing next to Spencer with a cigarette between his lips. "I can't do this, Eli." His brown eyes were determined, his face drawn and pale. The laugh lines around his eyes were the only proof that he'd once enjoyed life with his family. _

_Spencer vanished into thin air, then Rush, and Eli was suddenly standing in the tiny garden of his parental home. "Sorry," Eli whispered. "Don't go. Please." _

"_I can't do this." _

"_I didn't mean to." Eli grabbed his father's arm, panic overwhelming him. _

_His mother called from behind him, "Eli, come inside!"_

_He held onto his father. "Dad? I didn't mean to."_

_His mother put her arms around him and brushed a gentle hand through his hair. Eli stared from the kitchen window into the garden. She sighed deeply. "You didn't do that because of me, did you?"_

_Eli shook his head. "MIT was not for me."_

_Chloe was sitting on the counter in front of the window and smiled. "You're cute. And a good friend."_

…"_Eli!" _

He startled awake, one hand already reaching for the radio on autopilot. "What?" he asked breathlessly, imagining a hole in _Destiny_'s hull, them flying directly into an asteroid or aliens taking over the ship.

Rush sounded irritated, not panicked. _"I need you at the controls. We have to run some numbers."_

Eli let loose a relieved breath and shook off the nightmare. He glanced at his cell phone's display.

_3:37 am_.

"Doc, are you aware of the time?"

Since Young had established a 24 hour rhythm on _Destiny_, Eli tried to spend his days in a more useful fashion than he'd done on Earth. He didn't stay up until the early hours of the morning if he didn't have to and he actually started to feel better and happier as if he was really awake for the first time in years.

Rush didn't seem to care about having woken him up. _"I need you here, Eli. Now."_

He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. The display of his cell phone lit the twilight in his accommodation and slapped _3:39 am_ against his head. He'd gone to bed early, but it had been an exhausting day which he had spent with Matt's training, the reconnaissance of the ship for Rush, learning the Ancient language and the sighting of the Kino feed for Young. He closed his eyes. He needed sleep.

"_Eli!"_

"Damn it!" he cursed and pushed the send button on the radio with more force than necessary. "On my way, Doc." He could imagine Rush pulling a face at the use of the new – hated – nickname. Perhaps, he wouldn't mind as much if Eli hadn't told him that he'd borrowed it from _Back to the Future_.

Eli got up and stretched before he put on his old gray jacket and the sneakers. He smoothed over the red t-shirt and grabbed an energy bar he'd stashed away after lunch a couple of days ago from his jacket pocket.

He took a bite and hurried towards the control room with the radio and a Kino. It was quiet on _Destiny_ this time of the morning. Most of the involuntary crew of the ship were sleeping. The control room, however, was lit brightly.

"Finally," Rush greeted him and Eli rolled his eyes. Rush was at one of the control units and stared at the screen in concentration. He read Ancient reports and orders as fast as if it were English. Eli still stumbled over far too many words and letters. He'd never been talented in the area of foreign languages. But math ... his talent for numbers was what had brought him here. To Dr. Rush … who was looking older than the forty plus years he was and who was brushing a frustrated hand through his shoulder-length hair.

"Are you actually going to sleep from time to time?" Eli asked.

"I slept," Rush answered, his Scottish accent stronger due to suppressed frustration and exhaustion. It wouldn't do to ask him what was wrong. Frustration and exhaustion were emotions that Rush showed on a good day.

"When?" Eli asked and took his place at one of the other two control units. He called up Rush's work and tried to understand what he had done within the last hours.

"I had four hours just a short while ago."

"Four hours. That's, like, a nap. Not sleep."

"Could we focus on the important things?"

Eli sighed and nodded. "Sure. What do you need?"

"Look at those calculations and tell me what you see." Rush didn't raise his eyes from his screen while he was speaking.

Eli raised his eyebrows. "Is that all?"

Rush rubbed his forehead – Eli couldn't say whether the gesture signaled impatience or a headache but he didn't care at the moment. "It's 3:30 am. I'm really … really tired …"

He stopped when Rush decided to meet his eyes. "I asked you to come down here three times yesterday, Eli. You were busy. And since I need your help with those calculations …" Rush raised his eyebrows and let the sentence unfinished.

Eli shook his head. "So you wake me at 3:30 am?"

"It seems to be the only time Colonel Young doesn't need your assistance."

"Because he's sleeping. Like all of us."

Rush propped his forearms on the unit and looked at Eli attentively. "Since when are you dreaming of being one of Colonel Young's soldiers?"

"What?" Eli laughed in disbelief.

"I really want to know. You met each of us within … only a few days. You're not stupid so the problem's not the inability to think for yourself. Why are you following Colonel Young's orders?"

"He's our leader."

"He made himself our leader."

"He doesn't treat me like a child."

"And I do?"

"A little respect would be nice once in a while." Eli avoided Rush's eyes and stared at the floor.

"Hm," Rush muttered. There was silence for a moment, then he sighed. "Let's focus on the calculations."

Insecure, Eli looked at him but Rush was already concentrating on the Ancient texts on the screen. He played with the thought of simply leaving, but he could at least understand some of Rush's arguments.

Ever since he was spying on Rush's every move in _Destiny_'s data base for Young, he didn't spent as much time in the control room as before. At the beginning it had suited him fine. Though he was impatient and callous, Rush was a good teacher and he seemed to value Eli's input – at least sometimes. However, the longer they were on _Destiny_, the more obsessed Rush became with the ship. The more he challenged Eli and even though that had been a good thing in the beginning, meanwhile, Eli was feeling like he couldn't do anything right whenever Rush asked something of him. It didn't really help that he didn't seem to be the only one. Young's request had come at a time when Eli's relationship to Rush had arrived at a low and he had to admit that he'd wanted to find something. Something that would prove that Rush had refused them the return to Earth deliberately a couple of weeks ago. But the plan Earth had forged and that should have given them the unique chance of a way home had actually been unsafe. Rush hadn't lied.

Eli had believed that his service for the Colonel would be finished with that realization but he'd been mistaken. Young wanted him to keep an eye on Rush and it was becoming a hardship. Rush might have made mistakes – the biggest one had them stranded here – and he'd acted wrong when he'd claimed to have found a planet making a return home possible a couple of days ago. But Eli wasn't sure whether Young went the right way, either, and he felt sick at the thought of spying on somebody. Even Rush. Because sometimes, the scientist was really cheerful. Sometimes he patiently answered Eli's questions.

Rush looked at him and Eli noticed that he'd been standing motionlessly in the middle of the room for approximately a minute.

"You can leave," Rush said, sounding kind of resigned. "It's just that I would be faster with your help." And then, when Eli was determined to turn his back on Rush, he went and said things like that.

Eli suppressed a smile and sat down at his unit. "What have you got?"

xxx

Eli stopped working hours later when hunger was forcing him to take a break. When he entered the mess, most of the crew had already eaten and returned to their duties.

He noticed Chloe and Matt sitting at one of the back tables and pondered briefly whether he should sit with them. He decided not to when he saw Matt taking her hand and Chloe putting her head on his shoulder. They laughed. Eli didn't want to disturb them ... and he didn't want to watch them flirting either. He sat down alone at a table in the corner and started to eat his cold protein soup. He watched the Kino moving through the ship in search mode via the display of his remote control. The pictures the small camera sent back from some yet unexplored part of the ship distracted him from the bland taste of the military food. For the first time today, he felt himself relax.

A shadow fell across him and when Eli looked up, Everett Young sat down opposite him. "You didn't join us for breakfast or the briefing," he scolded gently.

Eli nodded. "Rush needed me."

"What for?" Young didn't even try to conceal his curiosity while he was stirring his ration.

Eli put down his remote control. "Navigation. We're trying to estimate when Destiny will fall out of FTL the next time and where that will be. We wanna find a pattern so we're better prepared for future stops. And Rush wanted to try and crack the master code with math."

"How did that work out?" Young asked curiously. The search for the master code to _Destiny_'s systems was a project he – and everyone else on board – supported. If they found it, the refugees could access the ship's control and wouldn't be forced to fly where the autopilot led them. That would make a return to Earth possible. Then, the nightmare would have an end. Ever since they'd fled from _Icarus_ base, every day was throwing new problems their way – whether they lacked food or water or energy ... since the attack on _Icarus_, they didn't seem to be able to catch a break.

Eli shrugged. "Nothing yet. To be honest, I don't know if we're gonna be able to find it at all."

"What's Rush thinking about that?"

Eli thinned his lips reluctantly and looked down at his food. "You could always ask him."

"I'm asking you."

"Why would he tell me?"

"He tells you more than anyone else."

Eli's spoon clattered into the bowl and he looked up. "I'm not comfortable spying on him."

"Eli," Young said sternly and Eli avoided his eyes, meeting Sgt. Spencer's, instead. Spencer glared at him and Eli ducked his head to look into his bowl. Young explained, "I need your help. I can't be sure that he's honest with me concerning _Destiny_."

Eli bit his lip. "Ask somebody else to do it."

"You're the only one he lets that close to him. He trusts you."

"Right, and I want it to stay that way. I-"

"Eli," Young interrupted him sharply, "I'm just trying to get us home." His voice became more gentle. "I need you. I want to make sure that Rush is doing what he can to get us home."

"Why wouldn't he?" Eli asked. Frankly, he thought the same sometimes, but he failed to come up with a reason for that feeling. Maybe Young knew more.

Young sighed. "Please, Eli. Crack that code. Keep an eye on him."

Eli closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine."

"Great." Young smiled. He got up, smoothed down his dark uniform jacket and patted Eli's shoulder before he left. Eli stirred his meal – no longer hungry – and let the spoon clatter into the bowl again. He propped his head up on his hands. A glance in Chloe's direction showed her leaving arm in arm with Matt. Eli shook his head and got up. He handed in his bowl to Airman Becker and left the mess.

On his way back to the control room, he concentrated on the Kino control in his hand. So much that he didn't hear Sgt. Spencer coming up behind him until he shoved him against the wall. Startled, Eli looked up at him.

Spencer was some inches taller and he was much more muscular than Eli. His bright eyes were staring at him coldly. "Oops!" Spencer said indifferently. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you are every single time," Eli answered and wanted to walk away.

Spencer grabbed him by the arm. "What did you and Young talk about?"

Getting scared, Eli tried to get rid of Spencer's hand, but he didn't let him go. "Can't say."

"You can't or you don't want to?"

Eli took a step backwards and Spencer let him go. "Both," Eli answered and turned away. Spencer pushed him and Eli stumbled. He whirled around furiously. "Hey!"

"If you tell anyone, you little rat, you're gonna be sorry," Spencer hissed.

"Spencer!" somebody interrupted them. Eli turned his head to see Ronald Greer join them. He was smaller than Spencer, but he appeared considerably more self-confident.

Spencer glanced at Eli threateningly, then he straightened his shoulders and turned to Greer. "Sir?"

"What's going on?"

Spencer inclined his bald head towards Eli. "Nothing, sir. I was just asking Wallace something."

Greer looked at Eli searchingly. Eli decided that he'd had enough confrontations for one day, so he shrugged and avoided Greer's piercing eyes. "Gotta go," he muttered and left.

The problems with Spencer were no news. From the beginning, he seemed to have something against Eli and the other civilians. But Eli had the feeling that he'd become Spencer's favorite victim within the last few days. Since Eli refused to talk to Rush or Young about it – he'd never been convinced of the strategy to let others handle his problems –, that wasn't likely to change in the near future either. But bullies were nothing new to Eli. In school, he'd been one of those who'd been harassed by the more popular children. Spencer would go looking for a new victim soon.

Eli didn't return to the control room but chose to head for his quarters.

Once he'd arrived, he fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Another perfect day on _Destiny_," he said softly.

He closed his eyes and was just nodding off when the radio crackled and Rush's voice came through it, _"Eli?"_

He sighed in irritation, "I'll be right there."


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Dr. Rush was staring the controls thoughtfully, frowning. "Do you see that?"

Eli, tired and standing with his chin propped on his hand at the control unit next to him, answered, "If you're talking about the flashing _Access Denied_, yeah, I do."

"I'm talking about this." Rush sent his data to Eli's screen.

Eli yawned while he was looking at it. "A blueprint of the ship," he said, exhausted.

"Focus, please," Rush sighed and stopped next to him. He pointed at the ship's rear end. "Look."

A red flashing dot. "Strange," Eli muttered and rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes. "An energy source. That wasn't there yesterday, was it?"

"No, it wasn't," Rush answered, slightly irritated.

"It's tiny. The readings are so low they're almost not there."

"We should take a closer look," Rush said and grabbed his radio. "Lt. Scott, this is Rush. Join me in the control room with Sgt. Greer, would you?"

There was a moment of silence, then Matt answered, _"Sure, Doctor."_ He sounded restrained and polite like always when he was speaking with Rush or the other scientists on board. However, Eli suspected that he was rolling his eyes. And he suspected that it was going to be a long night again if they were to follow the energy signature now.

"What, now?" he asked reluctantly. "I'm tired."

"You should get more sleep."

Eli raised his eyebrows and bit off the sharp remark waiting at the tip of his tongue. He couldn't have complained any further anyway, because Colonel Young entered the control room. "Eli, I need you."

Rush crossed his arms. "Now? Immediately?"

"Now," Young nodded and clasped his hands on his back, in full command mode.

"We were just trying to solve a problem."

"You'll manage without Eli," Young answered with a false smile. Eli hated when that happened. Sometimes, he felt like a child whose divorced parents couldn't reach an agreement. If it wasn't Young wanting to know what Rush was doing, it was Rush needing him to do calculations or to help him map the ship.

Rush snorted. "Actually, that's not the case, Colonel. I need Eli. And I think it's a waste of time to assign him for duties that aren't scientific at all."

Eli supported his head with his hands and sighed deeply. He wanted to just disappear. His eyes wandered to the door which was located only few steps behind Young. And Young was blocking Rush's sight of the control unit Eli was leaning against … the decision was easily made. Eli fled.

xxx

Chloe breathed out deeply and pulled up her right leg, pushing the sole of her foot against her left knee, and pressed her palms together. She'd started with yoga when she'd started working for her father. A colleague had recommended it to her and during the training, Chloe found the peace which was missing in her hectic, political weekday.

Here – many light years away from Earth and her mother – it helped her to relax. She looked out the window of her quarters into the veils the FTL drive was building around the ship and closed her eyes. The knock at the door startled her. She put her fleece jacket on and padded over the cool floor, barefoot. She opened. "Eli," she said, surprised.

"Hey!" His hands were shoved into the pockets of his gray jacket and he looked down the corridor. "Can I hide in here?"

"Sure." She stepped aside and let him in. The door closed obediently when Chloe touched the control. Eli stood in the middle of the room for a moment, undecided. He seemed tired. Dark shadows were under his eyes.

Chloe folded her arms. "Are you hiding from TJ? "

He looked at her in confusion.

"The psych evaluation," Chloe reminded him.

"No. I already did that."

"Really?" Chloe asked in surprise. "I thought you were trying to stay out of TJ's sight."

"She caught up with me yesterday after lunch."

"How did it go?" Chloe had done the evaluation a while ago. To her, it had been anything but pleasant to speak about her feelings concerning _Destiny_ and Matt with TJ. She liked her but she'd never liked the idea of therapy. She didn't like to be so vulnerable to anyone – with the exception of her parents.

Eli grimaced and brushed a hand through his brown hair. "Not good." He pulled his radio from his jeans and dropped it on the bed before he sat down beside it.

The radio made a noise, then Young's voice was heard, _"Eli, my quarters."_ After a moment of silence, he added, _"Please."_

Eli turned off the radio.

"You're hiding from Young?" Chloe asked and grabbed her trousers from the bed. She stepped behind Eli and took off her tracksuit bottoms.

He covered his face with his hands. "From him and Rush."

Chloe put on her trousers and changed her shirt. "What do they want from you?" She opened her ponytail and brushed a hand through her long locks.

Eli shrugged. "It doesn't matter, does it?" Chloe stepped around the bed and sat down beside him. He looked at her miserably. "I'm just tired of standing between them." He sighed deeply. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"In the chair," Eli added and nodded to the chair standing in a corner of Chloe's quarters. Chloe hesitated for a moment and Eli closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No, sorry. That's ridiculous. You have a date with Matt. I shouldn't … I should go."

He wanted to get up, but Chloe grabbed his arm. "Don't be silly. Of course you can sleep here. Matt has something better to do, anyway."

Eli breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Sooner or later, one of them is gonna look for me in my quarters and I need some sleep."

"You're welcome," she answered. He looked exhausted. Chloe got up. "Why don't I go and get our meal?"

He nodded. "Okay."

xxx

Chloe had never been good at understanding people. Her former friends on Earth were living proof. The superficial life she'd had with them – the bars, the clubs, the parties – didn't matter anymore as soon as she'd moved to DC and worked with people who were more adult than her.

But she thought that she was understanding Eli pretty well. It wasn't hard. Even though there were topics he didn't like to talk about – Chloe had noticed that his mother was one of these topics – for the most part, he was wearing his heart on his sleeve. Chloe wasn't the only noticing that he seemed to be tired out. "I think we should do something," she said softly and took the two bowls Airman Becker handed her. TJ frowned thoughtfully and stepped aside to make room for the people waiting in line behind them. Chloe followed her. "Colonel Young and Dr. Rush are practically hogging all of Eli's time. He's looking at those Kino files half of the nights – he didn't say, but Matt told me that he's doing it for Young – and he has work to do throughout the days. He doesn't say no. He's exhausted."

TJ stirred her soup. "Well, I can't just go up to Colonel Young and tell him to leave Eli alone."

"But you're a doctor-"

"Medic," TJ interrupted her, shaking her head, and tucked a strand of blond hair that had escaped her carefully made hairstyle behind her ear.

"You're a doctor," Chloe repeated stubbornly. "On this ship, you're a doctor. Don't you have some kind of special rights when you see that someone needs rest?"

TJ sighed. "I could make use of Eli's psych evaluation."

Chloe frowned in worry. "What? Why?"

TJ shrugged. "I can't tell you anything but there's something that's been troubling him."

"I think it's his mom."

"More than that." TJ shook her head. "Something on this ship. But he doesn't talk about it."

They were interrupted by Matt joining them and kissing Chloe's cheek with a happy grin. "Hey! I escaped Rush's claws. Will we see each other later?"

Chloe shook her head. "Sorry. Can I have a rain check? I kind of promised Eli that we would spend some time together."

Matt seemed disappointed but he nodded. "He's with you? Colonel Young's looking for him."

"Yeah, well, don't tell him that Eli's with me, okay?" Chloe pleaded.

Matt frowned and looked at TJ who nodded at him. The unconscious gesture bothered Chloe a little. As if Matt, as a soldier, needed the confirmation of another soldier to do her a favor. But she shook the feeling off. It was about hiding something from Matt's CO, after all, and he was taking his job very seriously. "Okay," he said hesitantly. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Chloe answered. When he was gone, she looked back at TJ. "Maybe we're overreacting. Maybe all he needs is some sleep." She smiled weakly and left the mess.

xxx

When Chloe arrived in her quarters, Eli was lying at the foot of the bed, his feet on the floor as if he'd been lying here to stare at the ceiling. He was sleeping. Chloe put his dinner on the small table next to the bed and took her iPod from her coat pocket. She settled into the armchair and listened to music while she was eating. Then she leaned back and closed her eyes to wait.

Before she knew it, she fell asleep.

xxx

When she woke up, Eli was gone and a blanket was covering her. The iPod was lying on the ground next to the chair and the two bowls were gone. Chloe rubbed her eyes and checked her watch. In half an hour, Airman Becker would begin to serve breakfast. She was getting hungry already. She got up and put the blanket back in its place on the bed. That was when she noticed the piece of paper on her bedside table. The paper had been torn out of a small memo pad. Eli's messy letters explained:

_Gotta run. C U at breakfast. Thanks for the bed and the meal. Sorry for falling asleep._

_P.S. If you don't see me again, check Young or Rush's quarters for my corpse and take revenge._

Chloe laughed softly. It sounded as if the night of sleep had actually been good for Eli.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Nicholas decided around noon that he'd waited long enough.

His steps echoed in the corridor in which Young's provisional office was situated and he heard the Colonel curse softly before he entered the room.

"Dr. Rush," Young said with an expression that told him that he'd already awaited him – and was not looking forward to his visit. So the soft curse had been because of him.

Nicholas crossed his arms. "You've been wasting his time long enough now, don't you think?"

Young frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Eli," Nicholas answered impatiently. "I need him in the control room."

Young got up and came around his desk. "And you think that he's running errands for me?" He shook his head. "I've been waiting for him for hours now, myself. He was supposed to report to me this morning." The fact that he didn't tell Nicholas about what irritated him only more. He hated that Eli was permanently taking mysterious orders from Young. He wanted to know what was going on. Young crossed his arms. "What do you need him for?"

"Calculations," Nicholas snapped.

Young sighed. "Well, he's not here."

Nicholas snorted. "That much, I can see."

Silence spread during which Young was staring at the floor and Nicholas out the window behind Young's desk. Finally, Nicholas said, "I'm going to check his quarters."

Young nodded. "Tell me as soon as you found him." Nicholas narrowed his eyes and Young added, "I just want to make sure that he's alright."

Nicholas turned away, then he faced Young again to nod quickly before he left. Faintly, he heard Young mutter, "A lot of work."

xxx

Eli wasn't in his room. Nicholas would have never admitted it openly, but a part of him was starting to worry. It wasn't like Eli to disappear without a message for longer than a couple of hours. And although he had to admit that the smoldering dispute between him and Young had reached its peak yesterday, putting Eli undeservedly in the center, it was unusual for him to just disappear. And telling nobody where to. Lieutenant Johansen and Chloe hadn't seen him, Scott and Greer were also clueless and the other scientists shook collectively their heads when Nicholas interrupted their work at their respective projects and asked for Eli. He'd officially not been seen for eleven hours and that was no longer just strange – it was alarming.

Nicholas entered Young's office without knocking. Miss Wray and Lieutenant Scott were sitting with the Colonel in the living area and stopped talking when Nicholas entered. Wray narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the interruption but Young didn't let her say a thing. "Found him?"

"No," Nicholas answered curtly, "nowhere. I searched the area we live in. Miss Armstrong and Miss Johansen helped me. Miss Armstrong told me that he was spending the night sleeping in her quarters and that he left even before she woke this morning. Nobody has seen him for approximately eleven hours."

Young massaged his temple.

Wray frowned. "What's going on? Who's missing?"

"Eli," Scott answered.

"Eli?" she repeated in disbelief.

"Theories?" Young asked, not paying attention to her or Scott. He stared at Nicholas, who suppressed a sarcastic comment – at the moment, it was more important to work together.

"Maybe he went exploring a part of the ship we didn't yet search – but he would have his radio with him and knows bloody well that no one's supposed to go there without backup – or he's somewhere around here and hiding. But I don't think so. He's got no reason to."

Wray got up. "Apart from the fact that you two are treating him like a slave." She crossed her arms. She was small but with that expression on her face she made up for every inch. Nicholas had met marines on _Icarus_ who were treating her with respect not just because she was a woman but because they actually had respect for her. As a representative of the International Oversight Advisory, she also had a certain degree of power although Nicholas frequently wondered why a woman with her intelligence and competence hadn't been climbing the ladder faster than one could say Stargate.

He respected her, but that didn't mean that they liked each other. Nicholas glared at her. "We're not."

"Really? Every time I see him, he's doing something for the two of you."

Young said, "You're exaggerating."

Scott cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir …"

Young nodded and Scott continued, "I noticed that Eli's not working on his own projects like the other civilians on board, but he's always in the control room with Dr. Rush or …" Scott hesitated for a moment, glanced at Nicholas and continued, "… or he's running errands for you." He seemed to realize what he'd said – and to whom – and he ducked his head. "Sir," he muttered his apology.

Nicholas shook his head. "That's no reason to just disappear."

"I wouldn't worry yet," Scott said. "He's been stressed lately. Maybe he fell asleep somewhere."

Nicholas looked at Young, not convinced, and Young didn't seem to be either. "Eleven hours?" he asked.

Nicholas nodded.

Young cleared his throat. "Let's make it a full fifteen."

Nicholas didn't like that one bit, but he nodded. He was hoping that Scott was right.

xxx

Everett wrapped the meeting with Camile and Scott up and walked to his desk. He read the list of complaints Camile and Scott had gathered and tried to come up with a way to improve the situation on board. They needed more food. The few fruits they were able to gather on the planets they visited were always gone fast. Water wasn't a concern at the moment. They'd found a river near the 'Gate on the last planet and had been able to form a line to the ship. Nine hours of hard work had proven to be worth it. The tanks were almost full.

Everett was just going through a bunch of complaints against Sgt. Spencer, when a knock sounded on his door. He raised his eyes. "Miss Armstrong."

Chloe entered his office, a piece of paper in her hand. "Colonel, Dr. Rush told me that you haven't started a search for Eli yet."

Everett checked his watch. "Let's give him a few hours. I'm sure it's nothing."

Chloe shook her head. "I'd like to start the search now." She handed him the note.

_Gotta run. C U at breakfast. Thanks for the bed and the meal. Sorry for falling asleep._

The lower part of the note had been ripped off but Everett could still see the upper curves of some letters. When he looked up, Chloe was staring guiltily aside and tucked a few strands of brown hair behind her ears nervously. He suspected that she'd shortened the message. "I think he's somewhere exploring the ship," she said when he looked at her questioningly. "He just left … maybe to do something for Dr. Rush."

"Did you ask him about it?"

"I just remembered the note a few minutes ago."

Everett got up. "Dr. Rush would have told me if he knew where Eli went." For once, he was sure about that. Rush seemed to be seriously worried about Eli. "But maybe he understands the note."

xxx

"We were supposed to meet here," Nicholas said in confusion and stared at the note as if it could give him the answer. Then, an idea hit him. "That … that stupid boy. He wouldn't …" He turned away from Young and Chloe and called up a schematic representation of the _Destiny_.

Chloe looked at the holographic screen and sighed in relief. "You know where he is," she assumed.

"Maybe," Nicholas answered, distracted by his search in the database.

Young was getting impatient. "Rush?"

Nicholas called up the entry he'd been looking for and turned to face the screen. "I found this energy signature yesterday," he said, pointing at the screen. In the rear end of the ship, a small red dot was pulsating. "It vanished after a while. Eli saw it, too. We were just about to check it out when you interrupted us, Colonel."

"What is it?" Young asked with a hint of alarm.

"I have no idea. I postponed the reconnaissance after our argument and didn't have the time to do it until now. There is something giving off energy readings, but the source is tiny. This is a record. The signature didn't re-appear." He looked at Young. "I told Eli from the very beginning that no one should explore the ship alone. We just can't know what's in the unexplored parts."

"Well," Young said, "Eli's not the kind of guy who follows such rules. The internal communications system … I can be heard throughout the whole ship, right?"

Nicholas shook his head. "I limited the reach to maximize efficiency."

"Undo it."

Nicholas nodded and pressed a couple of buttons at the control unit before he activated the system and nodded at Young.

"Eli, this is Colonel Young. If you can hear me, report to the control room immediately. We're starting to get worried here."

After Nicholas deactivated the system, Chloe spoke up. "He could be hurt."

"Yeah, I'm working on it," Young answered, grabbing his radio, "Lt. Scott, Lieutenant James, TJ and Sgt. Greer, report to the control room ASAP."

xxx

"Colonel, we're almost there," Matt said into his radio and gripped his gun tighter. Ronald was a calming presence beside him, completely focused on the dim corridors and rooms around them. Vanessa James looked back the way they'd come from, her weapon at the ready.

TJ was between her and the two men, a rucksack with medical equipment on her back and her Beretta in her hand. Their steps were echoing softly even though they were trying to be quiet.

"_Stay alert. We don't know what kind of source emitted the energy signature,"_ Young reminded them.

"Copy that, sir."

Vanessa said, "If Eli's sitting there, playing with his iPhone, I'm going to kill him."

Ronald chuckled.

"Hey!" Matt hissed, "Let's wait and see, alright?"

They crept down the corridor towards the room where the system had detected the energy source.

Matt took position at one side of the door, Ronald at the other, while Vanessa and TJ were waiting and leaning against the wall next to Ronald. Matt nodded at Ronald and he operated the mechanism. They entered the room cautiously. Ronald lowered his gun. "Nothing."

Matt grabbed his radio, looking around the empty, dimly lit room. "Colonel, negative. We have searched every room in the vicinity … he's not here."

There was silence for a moment, then Rush asked, _"Is there something that could have emitted the energy signature?"_

"Nothing. The room's empty," Matt answered.

Chloe's worried voice came down the line. _"And you didn't miss a room?"_

"No," Matt answered. "Chloe, we've been down here for almost two hours now … this part of the ship is abandoned."

Young ordered, _"Come back."_

Matt nodded. "Yes, sir."

Vanessa looked around, but the room was just as empty as before. "Weird," she said. "Where did that energy signature come from?"

Ronald grinned mockingly. "Maybe Rush is wrong. He's not perfect."

The Colonel's voice sounding over the internal communication system interrupted them. _"This is Colonel Young. Everyone report to the 'Gate room immediately. No exceptions and no delays."_ He paused for a moment. _"We're missing someone."_

TJ sighed. "Well, that makes it official."


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Everett looked from his position at the upper end of the stairs down to the assembled refugees in the 'Gateroom and leaned on the banister with one hand. The Stargate was throwing a shadow at the back wall. Deactivated, it was nothing more than an impressively big ring. Nothing suggested that, activated, other planets were only a step away. Scott, Greer, James and TJ joined them, still in full equipment, and some of the civilians cast questioning looks at each other and started to whisper. Everett waited until Scott confirmed that they hadn't found anything on their way back either with a shake of his head, then he said loudly, "I think that everyone here is aware by now that we're looking for Eli Wallace."

The group quieted down.

"As far as we know, he left the group sometime this morning. But he hasn't been seen since yesterday."

A young soldier with raven black short hair raised his hand. "Uh … Colonel Young, sir, I saw him this morning."

"Airman Jennings, right?" Young asked.

The soldier nodded. "I'm assigned to the mess. Wallace brought in some empty bowls. That was …" He checked his watch and calculated. "Well, about eight hours ago, sir."

Airman Becker – responsible for everything concerning the mess – nodded. "Right. But he didn't tell us where he was headed."

"He seemed to be excited," Jennings said, "And he had a Kino with him, sir."

"Has anybody seen him since then?" Everett asked. He looked around but everyone seemed to be at a loss. Everett waited a moment then he looked at Rush. "Well, then I'm officially declaring Eli a missing person. We'll start a systematic search now that everyone will support. We'll start with the inhabited part of the ship and the shuttles. Miss Wray has formed teams. We'll search in groups of two to three people."

Adam Brody asked, "And if we can't find him?"

"We'll spread the search to the uninhabited parts of the ship."

A murmur was spreading and rising in volume and Everett raised his hands. "No one – I repeat, no one – is allowed to roam the ship on his own until we find Eli and find out what caused this situation. We don't know what happened. I don't want another person vanishing. With your help, we'll find the kid in no time. Miss Wray is going to read out the teams now and Dr. Rush will tell you which sector you'll search. If you can't find him, report back to the 'Gate room. If you find him or a hint where he could have gone, use the radio we'll hand out to each group."

Camile nodded and stepped next to Everett with Rush in tow.

"Thank you!" Everett said and left his place. While Camile started to call out names and the teams assembled in front of her and Rush, Everett joined TJ and Scott. "Nobody goes missing without a reason," he said softly.

Scott nodded. "Yes, sir."

"TJ, keep ready in the infirmary. Lieutenant James will help you."

She nodded and turned away to head for the infirmary with Vanessa.

Greer stepped closer to Everett and Scott. "Sir, what are we gonna do if we can't find Eli?"

"The kid has to be somewhere," Everett answered. "We haven't left FTL for three days. The 'Gate couldn't have been dialed."

"Well, as you already said, sir, nobody goes just missing," Greer answered. "I'm just sayin'," he added a little softer, "maybe we should get used to the idea that there's somebody else involved."

Everett noticed Scott looking over to Spencer and followed his eyes. Spencer was staring back at Scott with a mocking grin and raised eyebrows.

xxx

It was cold enough for him to see his breath and Eli was reminded of past winters, when he was out in the cold with his parents, playing in the snow. And then he realized that he had no idea where he was. He raised a hand to his head and felt dried blood in his hair. He'd been unconscious. That had to be the reason why he was lying on the floor but it didn't explain why he was in this room or how he came to be here. Eli sat up cautiously and zipped his hoodie closed. He pulled his cell from his jeans pocket and activated the torch app. The bright light hurt his eyes and he closed them for a moment. Then he took a look around. The room was empty, like many others on this ship, and the door was closed. The light was bright enough for Eli to see that the door's mechanism had been destroyed. "Oh!" he said. "Great. How did I manage that?" He got up cautiously. The room swayed dangerously and Eli stumbled against one of the walls and clamped a hand over his mouth. The nausea stopped after a few seconds. Eli swallowed thickly and supported himself against the wall while he made his way to the door to have a look at the mechanism. He held the cell in his left hand and pulled his right sleeve over his other hand to touch the splintered surface of the mechanism. Then he slipped his hand inside and tried to activate it. It didn't work. "Damn, that's …" He stared at the closed door and kicked it. "Another perfect day on the _Destiny_." He crossed his arms, shaking. "Why's it so cold here?" He checked his watch. "Crap!" He kicked the door a second time. Then he hit it with his fists. "Hey! Hello!" He tried to hear something on the other side but either the material was too thick or there was nobody there. "Help!" He didn't know how he'd ended up here but slowly, he started to remember that he'd been awake at least once before. Those blurred memories vanished when he tried to hold on to them.

But one thing was for sure. When he'd been awake the last time, he hadn't been alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

The search in the inhabited part of the ship was unsuccessful. Camile checked that all teams were back before she shook her head at Everett. He looked at Rush. "So?"

"I've divided the ship into twenty-four sectors. We can't access eight of them at the moment." He glanced at the crew and added, "I also took the liberty of putting all the Kinos in search mode. That was three hours ago. Most of them are back. I need help with analyzing the footage."

"Okay, people to help you watch the Kino footage, search teams, TJ and James are in the infirmary waiting for us to find him," Everett concluded. "Is there anything else you can think of?"

Rush frowned. "I'm working on getting the thermal image scanners online. But it looks as if they belong to the systems we can only access with the master code."

"You'll keep trying?"

Rush nodded.

For a moment, Everett enjoyed the momentary peace between him an Rush. "Let's get started."

xxx

The mess hall was crowded, all military personnel had gathered there while the civilians were in the 'Gateroom. Scott was standing in front of the soldiers, Nicholas just one step behind him. He was letting Scott take the lead since the soldiers respected him more.

"We're going to search the uninhabited areas of the ship. At least those we have access to," Scott explained. "We have to be careful, though. We don't know a thing about _Destiny_ yet. That's why we're searching those parts instead of the civilians." He took a step back, coming to stand beside Nicholas. "Dr. Rush and I are leading this mission. That means …," and he was throwing Greer a warning glance, "… that you're going to take orders from both of us. I think we all know that this is not the time for power plays."

xxx

"Eli's been missing for approximately fourteen hours now," Young explained to the civilians who had gathered in the 'Gateroom, "We'll broaden our search area and include the uninhabited parts of the ship. The soldiers are searching that area, led by Dr. Rush and Lt. Scott. Miss Wray and myself are your team leaders."

Camile, standing next to him on the stairs, nodded.

"We need people to watch the Kino footage we gathered in the last few hours and people who evaluate the Kino footage the search teams will make. We need some people to help Dr. Rush getting the thermal image cameras online. We need people ready to join the search team if there should be a technical problem."

xxx

"Dr. Rush will explain to you how the Kinos work," Matt said. "They should make searching easier." Matt paused for a moment, then he said, "Please be aware that this is serious. We think that something may have happened to Eli."

xxx

"What if we can't find him?" Dale Volker asked.

Camile shook her head. "Let's look for him first and face that question later on."

xxx

"That's a waste of time," Spencer said and Ronald turned his head to face him like everybody else. Spencer was leaning against the wall in a corner of the mess hall, his arms crossed lazily.

"What?" Rush asked in disbelief.

Spencer shrugged. "Who knows where the little rat's at. Maybe he touched something and now he's floating through space while we're looking for him."

Ronald stepped up to him. "I knew it."

Matt intercepted him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't."

Ronald shrugged him off. "It was that bastard."

Spencer took a step forward and glared at him. "Dear God, Greer. I didn't know that you had feelings for the little rat."

Ronald charged forward but Matt and Jennings held onto him.

Matt yelled, "Enough! Stop it, man." Ronald pushed him away. Matt kept an eye on him. "Spencer, you're with Jennings."

Airman Jennings didn't look too happy about that but he nodded. While Rush started to assign the teams, Matt joined Ronald at the far end of the mess. "What's gotten into you?"

"Don't you get it?" Ronald asked.

Matt's lips thinned. "You have to stop that. Wray's already against you, if she hears-"

"It was him," Ronald said determinedly.

Matt crossed his arms. "Do you have proof?"

"I saw him attack Eli yesterday."

Matt brushed a hand through his dark hair. "That doesn't mean anything."

Ronald ducked his head. "If you say so, sir," he muttered. He stared at the floor, then he said, "I can't stand guys like Spencer. Bullying people who've done nothing wrong."

Matt nodded slowly. "Okay. I agree." He sighed deeply. "But you have to control your temper. Or do you wanna give Wray a reason to lock you up?"

Ronald shook his head.

"Okay, then go and report to Rush."

"Yes, sir," Ronald answered reluctantly.

Matt looked after him and breathed a sigh of relief. Then he joined Spencer and Jennings who were getting ready to leave. He sent Jennings away with a nod and then addressed Spencer. "When was the last time you saw Eli?"

Spencer stared at Matt and grinned. "Yesterday. After lunch."

"When you attacked him?"

Spencer shrugged and focused on closing his vest. "I don't know anything about an attack."

Matt put a hand on Spencer's chest, preventing him from closing the zip. He waited for Spencer to look at him. "If I hear that you have anything to do with this …"

"What, fly boy?" Spencer laughed. "You Air Force boys. You're all talk." He nodded at Jennings. "I have to go. Wallace could be hurt, right? Time's running out." With that, he turned away and left with Jennings.

Matt didn't hear Rush coming up beside him and startled when he said, "I can't blame Sgt. Greer for thinking that Sgt. Spencer is involved."

Matt looked around him and noticed that they were alone. "Could he be right? Spencer, I mean. That Eli touched something and-"

"The ship," Rush interrupted him, "would have told us if a door leading into space or to an unpressurized area had been opened. We'd know if Eli had opened the wrong door by accident. He has to be somewhere on this ship."

Matt crossed his arms. "I hope you're right."

xxx

An hour later, Camile and Colonel Young joined Rush and Lt. Scott in the control room at one of the control units. Scattered about the circular room, civilians were sitting and watching Kino footage. Everyone was staring at various laptop screens, talking softly.

Rush pointed something on the screen out to Scott. "Here."

"Progress?" Camile asked, causing Rush and Scott to turn around and face her.

"Unfortunately, nothing so far," Rush answered and turned back to the screen.

Scott explained, "One of the Kinos caught Eli leaving the mess this morning, but it didn't follow him."

Young asked, "What about the search teams?"

Scott shook his head.

Rush turned back around to them and crossed his arms. "But Sgt. Greer seems to be rather certain that Lt. Spencer is responsible for Eli's absence."

Young pulled a face, cursing softly, and Camile glanced at him questioningly.

Scott seemed to make an effort to stay neutral. "But Greer and Spencer aren't exactly friends."

"Colonel?" Camile asked when Young shook his head.

Rush stared at the floor. "Maybe you were right after all, Colonel," he said calmly.

Camile put her hands on her hips and pinned Young with a determined look. "I want to know what he's talking about, Colonel. Now."

Young glanced at the civilians around them who were busy evaluating the Kino footage on their laptops and the unoccupied control units, then he said softly, "Not here." He left the control room and Camile was forced to follow him. She heard Scott and Rush behind her and left it to them to close the door of the small cargo room they entered. Young turned around to them. "Lt. Spencer attacked Dr. Franklin a few days ago."

Camile gasped in shock, then she asked angrily, "Why wasn't I told sooner?"

"I interrupted him. I assured Franklin that I'd take care of it."

Rush leaned against the wall, his arms still crossed. "But you didn't. Even though Sgt. Spencer didn't stop harassing people."

Camile felt left out. "How do _you_ know about this?"

Rush shrugged. "Colonel Young told me a few days ago."

Scott raised a hand to stop further arguments. "I think we're losing sight of the topic at hand. We can't prove that Spencer's involved."

Young nodded. "Besides, we should focus on more important things right now and find Eli." He glared warningly at Rush and Camile. "We'll talk again later."

xxx

From afar, Ronald could see Chloe waiting beside the door leading to the mess hall and he looked pointedly at Airman Rennie who was walking beside him. Chloe met them halfway down the hall. "Well?" she asked. Ronald didn't even hesitate to believe that she was standing here waiting for every single team to come back, asking the same question again and again.

"Nothing, Miss. Sorry," he answered and stopped beside her while Rennie joined Airman Becker. Chloe seemed crushed and Ronald continued in a calming voice, "There are still teams out there looking for him, Miss Armstrong."

She looked at him thankfully. Sergeant Spencer, standing not too far away from them, snorted in disgust.

Ronald thinned his lips, trying to stay calm. Chloe didn't seem to have the same restraint since she whirled around to face him. "Where is he?"

Spencer snorted again. "No idea, Miss."

"Of course you have. Everyone here believes that you did it. I'm going to make Colonel Young arrest you."

Spencer's eyes flashed dangerously and he gripped Chloe's arm. "Listen, girl, you won't make him do a thing, you …"

Ronald's fist hit his chin and he stumbled backwards.

"Ron!" Airman Jennings cried out while Greer pushed Chloe behind him to shield her from Spencer who was wiping blood from his chin.

Ronald smiled cynically. "Just give me a reason."

Spencer lunged towards him but Becker and Rennie grabbed his arms while Jennings pushed Ronald back. "Enough," he said.

"Let me go, Airman," Ronald ordered.

"That's asking for trouble," Jennings warned.

Ronald shook his head. "He deserves it."

Chloe's hand closed around the material of Ronald's jacket, just above the elbow. "It's alright," she said softly. Spencer turned away, leaving the mess in an angry huff.

Becker called after him, "We aren't allowed to wander around alone!"

There was no answer.

Jennings sighed, "I'll go get him." He left.

Ronald looked over his shoulder to Chloe. "Are you okay, Miss?"

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

The sound of fast steps let Ronald look towards the door just when Rush entered, focused on the laptop in his hands. "Doctor," Ronald said and Rush raised his head to look at him, obviously surprised by the way Ronald was addressing him. Ronald knew that he and Rush were at odds every other day but he wanted to forget that for the moment. He would never have admitted to it but he liked Eli. Even though he was like those boys he and his friends had beat up quite regularly a long time ago … before he'd realized how stupid they were by doing it.

"Sergeant," Rush replied.

"Rennie and I didn't find anything. Some of the doors were sealed shut and they had chalk marks on them."

"Yes, we explored that part of the ship. A few weeks ago. The hull's damaged. That's why some of the doors won't open."

"We searched the rooms we could access. Nothing. It's damn cold down there."

"Yes, the heating system keeps acting up." He had a map of the ship on his laptop screen and marked Ronald's sector red. "Thank you, Sergeant," he said and turned to another team that was just returning from the search.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Eli crossed his arms, pressing them against his body to keep warm. He left his position, leaning against the wall, and did another lap around the perimeter of the room that was only slightly lit by his cell phone lying on the floor. "227," he counted. "Guys, when I'll reach 250, I'm really going to start to worry." He stared at the door, hoping that it would open and someone would get him out of here. His cell phone told him that it had been five hours since he'd woken up. He needed help. "228." He knew who could be responsible for his situation. Spencer had attacked him repeatedly over the course of the last few days. The attacks were only minor scuffles but they'd succeeded in making Eli insecure. He had no idea why Spencer was so focused on him all of a sudden but he didn't want to know. He didn't tell anybody about it because he didn't want to cause difficulties. Now, shivering and alone trapped in a possibly remote part of the ship, he wished that he had.

The door's mechanism was triggered and Eli was so surprised that he needed a few moments to realize what was happening. "Finally!" he cried out. "Thanks." He stepped towards the open door, stopping abruptly when the bright beam of a torch blinded him. "Not that I'm not thankful but do you mind …" He was interrupted by something crashing into his belly and he doubled over, coughing. A kick to his ribs and a hit to his face and he collapsed. He pushed one hand against his ribs, gasping. There was a sharp pain shooting through his chest and he couldn't breathe for a moment. A soldier's boots stepped into his line of vision. Cold metal was pressed against his temple and the safety of a gun was released. He moaned, a scared little sound, and tried to lie still.

He could hear the other man's breath and the weapon was pushed harder against his head. When the soldier spoke Eli actually flinched. "I should shoot you."

Eli gasped, staring at the other man's boots. He didn't dare saying anything. The voice … it wasn't Spencer but he knew that voice.

"_Damn! What am I gonna do now?"_

The storage room. He remembered now …

… _Eli was walking backwards – talking to the Kino trailing behind him – and presented the room they used as a storage area for most of their boxes and food. "This is our main storage area. There are more boxes in the mess hall and the labs. But this is most of our stuff." He smiled at the camera. "I'll show you my favorite box." He turned away from the Kino, stopping when he saw that one of the boxes was open. Energy bars and protein powder packages were littering the floor. "What …" _

_Movement on the right made Eli turn around but by then, the butt of a gun was already hitting him over the head and he collapsed. His vision was swimming out of focus when a man leaned over to peer down at him, and the soldier said, "Damn! What am I gonna do now?"… _

…"I should shoot you," the man repeated and it sounded as if he wanted to convince himself of doing it.

Eli raised a trembling hand. "Hey! We … can talk about this, okay?"

"Shut up! I know that you'll tell the Colonel if I let you go!" The gun vanished and he was kicked in the ribs before it returned to press against his temple.

Eli gasped. He was getting nauseous because he felt as if something in his chest wasn't where it had been before the vicious kick. He'd never cracked a rib before but he just knew that he'd done it this time. "Because you can't steal our food." Eli bit his lip and tried to hit a friendlier tone. "Let's talk about this. It's cold. Let's just … we'll talk to Colonel Young … please, we … we'll find a solution … we-"

"Shut up!"

Eli flinched.

"The Kino," the other man said and Eli flinched again when the camera was slammed to the floor next to his face. "Can the others see what you recorded?"

Eli shook his head. "I promise." He swallowed. "You can connect it to the control room's screens but I disconnected it so that only the remote control was replaying the footage. I disconnected it because I … I wasn't doing this officially. It was new footage for my …"

"I don't care."

"Okay," Eli answered, appeasing. He swallowed. "You can't do this. Someone will find me."

"No one will find you."

"You can't know that, can you?"

It was quiet for a few seconds then the man straightened, grabbed the Kino and left the room. Eli heard the door shut. He breathed in deeply, regretting it as soon as his ribs protested. "Okay," he muttered, "I can do this." He sat up and brushed a hand through his hair. "I can do this." He stared at the ceiling. "Where are you?"

xxx

Dale Volker admitted that he wasn't one of those who appreciated Colonel Young taking charge but he knew when respect was called for. And he thought that he knew when an idea sounded rather stupid. He shook his head and hissed, "Don't say that."

Jeremy Franklin crossed his arms on the table of the mess hall and nodded to strengthen his position. Dale stared at the laptop screen he was sharing with Franklin and Brody to watch the Kino footage and find something – anything – to help Eli. The control room had been too crowded for their liking. Rush was a nervous wreck and he wasn't hesitating to shout at everyone he thought wasn't doing what they were supposed to do. Dale had to admit, though, that he'd never thought that Eli's disappearance would disturb Rush that much. But then, Eli seemed to have found a small amount of influence he could use on Rush, something more qualified scientists on board were still looking for. Maybe it was because Eli wasn't like them – no degree or any kind of scientific education. Still looking for his place among them. Rush had a way of intriguing the kid and getting him to use his mathematical and technical genius, even managing to support it, and Eli was like a sponge, soaking up ever scrap of knowledge. Rush was a good teacher, Dale had to give him that much.

Franklin raised his eyebrows and paused the footage. "I think it's obvious."

Brody shook his head. "I don't. The Colonel knows where to draw lines."

Franklin hunched his shoulders. "I think the military's sticking together."

Dale narrowed his eyes. "Young defended you when Spencer was hassling you, didn't he? How can you say that he's protecting him?"

"Who else could have hurt Eli?"

Brody stared at the floor and shrugged. "What about Greer?"

Dale shook his head. "That guy's a lunatic but he's got nothing against Eli."

Franklin snorted. "Someone has to have done it. Eli's too smart to open the wrong door. He's able to read Ancient to some degree. Somebody did something to him. I say it was Spencer and Young's protecting him."

A voice behind the three scientists made them flinch. "If I could prove that Spencer's the one responsible for Eli's disappearance, don't you think that I would do everything to get him back?"

Dale and the others turned around to face Colonel Young. "Colonel," he said softly, almost apologetically. Young stared at them.

Franklin got up, clearly not ready to give in yet. Sometimes, Dale had to admit that he was going too far. "Did someone interrogate him?"

"Lieutenant Scott," Young answered. Franklin deflated a bit. He crossed his arms, obviously feeling defensive. Young continued, "And if the three of you would spend more time watching the footage we'd actually make some progress."

Dale and Brody nodded their consent and turned back to the laptop. Franklin stared at Young.

"Something the matter, Doctor?" Young asked. Franklin seemed to contemplate saying something but he didn't. He just sat down beside Dale and Brody, staring at the footage.

xxx

Eli knew what was happening. He'd watched _Vertical Limit_ and he knew what cold could do to a human. He tried to pull his legs closer to his chest and pushed his back against the wall in the corner of the room to try and create some warmth. He felt tired and he was too dizzy to keep walking in circles. He hadn't been able to activate the door mechanism. Since he couldn't feel his fingers anymore he'd given up on it and balled his hands to fists and crossed his arms instead, sitting curled up on the floor. Humans could die from hypothermia. Eli knew that. He also knew that his time was running out. He didn't have much more than a few hours.

Were they even aware that he was missing?

The thought crossed Eli's mind while he tried to guess the temperature and once there, it didn't go away again. Did someone notice that he was gone since ... he checked the watch on his cell phone ... over twenty hours since he'd left Chloe's quarters? And if they didn't find him, what would they tell his mother? Eli put his head on his knees.

And would the Air Force continue to pay for her medical needs if he died?

xxx

Harry knew that he was in serious trouble. He leaned against the wall in the corridor, his arms folded against the cold down here, his gaze fixed on the door behind which Wallace was trapped. The chalk crosses Harry had smeared on the door before the first rescue mission had stopped anyone from opening it ... but what if they found out that the crosses were fake? That there was not a room with a hull breach behind it, but a prison? Maybe Rush would be able to determine that Harry had destroyed the inner door mechanism with a few hits of his weapon and would come to investigate. Maybe Young would demand to search the rooms with crosses, too. Harry's thumb brushed over the barrel of his P90 and he considered shooting Wallace. Nobody would be able to pin it on him, because all the soldiers were allowed to handle the weapons. They would think that it had been Spencer. They were already thinking that. Or he could leave Wallace where he was and let the cold do its job. The boy wouldn't be able to survive this for very long and if they found him one day, they would blame Spencer. Maybe Harry should guide them towards Spencer either way. He nodded to himself and turned away. Now, he just had to find someone who could explain to him how to delete the footage on the Kino. The only proof against him.

xxx

Young had ordered everyone to rest for a few hours. Nicholas had nodded his consent and watched the civilians leave the control room.

One hour later, he was still standing at the console. He had the indistinct feeling that he was missing something, and Nicholas had never been able to rest when that was the case. He stared at the screen displaying a map of _Destiny_ and tried to find where he'd went wrong. His tired eyes weren't able to find anything.

"Dr. Rush?"

He raised his head to look at Chloe and cleared his throat. "Miss Armstrong." He massaged his forehead. "Aren't you supposed to get some rest?"

Chloe shrugged and folded her arms. "You are, too." She approached the screen Eli was always using to work. Her fingers touched the surface hesitantly and it lit up, displaying a map of the ship. Nicholas was watching her with a frown. She looked at him. "Any news?"

Nicholas shook his head. "The Kinos didn't record a thing. The soldiers didn't find anything. I can't get the heat detector to work." He stopped, frustrated.

Chloe stared at the screen, then at Nicholas who kept watching her. "Teach me," she said.

Nicholas laughed without humor. "You can't just learn this in a matter of minutes. You don't have the necessary qualifications."

"Neither did Eli. He learned it."

Nicholas stared at his screen. "Eli has a higher IQ than most people on board this ship plus a remarkable gift for everything involving technology."

"Wouldn't it help you if we worked together?" Chloe asked. Nicholas narrowed his eyes and stared at his screen. Chloe seemed to give in. She said sat on a chair and looked at the screen. "What's the problem with the heat detector?"

Nicholas suppressed an impatient sigh. "They're protected by the elusive master code. I'm looking for a way to get in."

"Doesn't the ship have other detectors you could use?"

"If it did, I would."

"What about the Kinos? Do they have some kind of detector we-"

"Miss Armstrong," he interrupted her harshly, "I'm doing what I can but I'd be able to accomplish a lot more if you would just leave me alone and stop bothering me with stupid questions."

Chloe stared at him, her face showing her frustration. "You are the one who's wasting time – Eli's time. You don't understand a thing about this ship."

Nicholas froze with one hand just above the screen. "Miss Armstrong," he said warningly, "leave. Now."

Chloe turned away and left the control room with fast steps.

xxx

The door to his quarters were only about half-way open when Matt found his arms full of Chloe sobbing into his shoulder. "What …" Sleepily, he reacted on instinct and tightened the embrace, closing the door with a nudge of his elbow. "Chloe?"

"They'll never find him," she said.

Matt guided her towards his bed. "No. C'mon, we'll find him and he'll be okay." He laid down.

Chloe plastered herself to his side, her head under his chin. "He's my best friend."

"I know." His hand brushed through Chloe's long hair. Sometimes he was a bit envious of the way Eli could influence Chloe. He could make her laugh as if it was no big deal while Matt sometimes had difficulties even making her smile. He blamed himself. He'd never been a humorous person, always a bit too earnest for his age.

"Who would be able to do something like that to him?" she asked.

Matt sighed. "We don't even know if someone's responsible, Chloe. Eli's sometimes a bit overeager …" He stopped when she tensed up.

She raised her head to look at him. "No," she said firmly. "Somebody did this to him."

"Chloe," he sighed.

She got up and turned around to him, her bright eyes angry. "Don't blame him."

"Chloe, I'm not blaming anyone."

She turned away and left the room. As the door closed, Matt fell back onto his bed and rubbed his forehead. "Dang!"

xxx

Camile entered Young's quarters through the open door and found him lying on his couch. He was staring at the ceiling, frowning thoughtfully.

"Colonel Young?"

He looked up at her. "You're supposed to sleep."

Camile nodded with a small smile. "Yes, so are you." She sat in the armchair and put the files she'd brought on the table.

"What's that?" Young asked, sitting up. He rubbed his tired eyes.

"Suspects."

Young sighed deeply. "We should wait until we've found Eli, don't you think?"

"I'm not blaming anyone," Camile said calmly. "I'm just considering possibilities."

"And I bet one of those possibilities is Sgt. Greer."

Camile shook her head. "I'm able to separate private business from my job, Colonel. It's obvious that Sgt. Greer has nothing to do with that. Even I can see that he gets along with Eli." She sighed. "In fact, I'm here for a different reason."

"I know. I don't agree."

"Colonel, we have to inform Homeworld Command."

"We have nothing to tell, Camile. No suspects and no corpse."

Camile shook her head. "We have to tell them that there's a problem. That we're unable to find Eli. And the IOA has to know."

"No way."

"Colonel-"

"All we've got are suspicions and as long as we've got no real leads we won't inform the IOA. They're gonna use it against me." Irritated, Camile frowned and Young shook his head. "That's got nothing to do with you, Camile. Strom's just a bit overeager."

Camile understood what Young was talking about. She didn't think all too highly of her boss herself. She knew why he'd refused to promote her. Not only was he prejudiced because she lived with a woman, but he also knew that she was way more qualified than him. And even though her sense of duty told her that she had to inform the IOA, she also thought that she could make an exception. "Fine, but we should tell Homeworld Command. No matter how far away from Earth we are – Homeworld Command oversees this mission."

Young rubbed his forehead. "Tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Jack O'Neill tapped his pen on the desktop, watching Young and Camile sitting in front of his desk with grave faces. Young's consciousness had landed in Bill Lee's body while Wray's had taken over Dr. Mehta. Jack wasn't a fan of such tricks but it was the only way to communicate with the people on _Destiny_. Young's quick thinking in taking the Ancient communication stones with him during evacuation of _Icarus_ was helping them now. Because even though they couldn't send _Destiny_ food or technology, they could at least stay up to date. Unfortunately, staying up to date didn't always mean that he was happy. "Who?"

Young cleared his throat and leaned forwards. "Eli Wallace."

Jack leaned back in his chair. "That computer geek?"

Camile nodded. Jack closed his eyes. Young and Camile arriving at Homeworld Command so early in the morning had been a bad sign from the get-go. Jack remembered Eli – better than he wanted to admit. Rush's face when Jack had told him that someone had cracked the _Prometheus_ equation had been unforgettable. "How long?"

Camile answered, "A bit more than twenty-six hours."

Jack sighed. "That's long."

Young nodded. "It's a big ship."

"You're looking for him?"

Young's eyes narrowed in irritation. "Of course we're looking for him," he snapped, "What do you think we've been doing the last hours?" He seemed to remember who he was talking to, that he was overstepping lines, and ducked his head. "I'm sorry, General."

Jack glanced at Camile. "Could you leave us alone for a minute?"

He saw that she didn't like it but she nodded. "Sure." She got up and left the two men alone. Through the window, Jack could see her in the adjoining conference room. She looked at them before sitting down to wait.

"Colonel, do you have control over the situation?"

"Search parties are all over the ship to look for Eli. We're doing what we can."

"What's Rush doing?"

Young let out a sarcastic laugh. "He helps. He really does. Eli's ... a big help for him." He massaged his forehead, took off Lee's glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "To the most of us, he means a lot."

"I know what you're going through – being responsible for civilians. It's different than being responsible for soldiers."

Young looked up at Jack and nodded.

"What are we dealing with? An accident? Did Eli touch something he shouldn't have?"

Young shook his head. "We refrain from speculating, sir. We're looking for him and look into why he went missing as soon as he's safe."

Jack could read subtext after working with a linguist for eight years. "You think someone helped him disappear." Young's eyes told him the truth and Jack rubbed his forehead. "Damn!"

"I don't think that Eli's in any way to blame for his disappearance. He's curious and likes to experiment but he's smart, too. There are security protocols concerning the exploration of the ship in place and Eli can read Ancient, not perfectly but better than me. I don't think it was an accident."

"Colonel, it's your decision what to do about this."

Young nodded, then he got up. At the door, he turned back around and returned to Jack's desk. "Sir, will you inform Eli's mother?"

Jack sighed thoughtfully. "I don't think that we should upset her if there's no reason to do so. Let's wait."

"I think so, too, sir."

"If the worst case happens, we'll of course continue to pay for her medical needs."

Young seemed to be surprised. "Medical needs?"

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Yeah." It was obvious that Young had no idea what Jack was talking about. Before he was able to ask another question, Jack ended their talk. "Inform me about your progress in forty-eight hours. Earlier if something happens."

"Yes, sir."

xxx

"What should we do when the Kinos hard drives are full, Doctor?" a huge marine asked from his place next to the door leading into the control room. His name tag read _Lt. Howard_.

Nicholas looked at him, his despise barely concealed. "There's enough space on them."

Howard looked at the Kino in his hand and asked, "But what if there isn't? Should we delete something then? How does that work?"

The other soldiers nodded and looked at Rush attentively.

"You won't have to delete anything," he answered, irritated. "But if you want to know so badly, Lieutenant …" He took the remote control from Airman Jennings who was standing near him and held it up. "The remote control. Press the interaction labeled _Delete_. It's ridiculously easy – even for you." He showed them how to find it. Then he handed the remote control back to Jennings. "But you won't need it. I deleted the footage of all Kinos we already had a look at last night." He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache build.

Scott nodded at the soldiers. "Let's get started. Teams of two. The same as yesterday." While the soldiers left the room, Scott joined Nicholas. "Get a grip."

Nicholas was focusing on the controls. "A grip?"

"It's no use to make the men angry."

"They're asking stupid questions," Nicholas answered before taking one of the laptops and leaving the control room. Into the radio, he said, "Dr. Franklin, meet me at the shuttles. I need you for the heat detectors."

xxx

Chloe entered the make-shift infirmary and found TJ going through her backpack. The bag was lying on one of the beds, medical supplies spread all around it. TJ was muttering to herself, nodding once and again, and packing things into the bag. In one corner of the room, Riley's motionless body was lying on a bed. Chloe ducked her head. His injuries were slowly healing but TJ was still unable to say for sure if he would survive the accident from two weeks ago.

"Chloe," TJ said.

She raised her head to look at her. "Hey!"

TJ smiled back weakly. "What's wrong?"

Lieutenant James entered with two bottles of water. "Got them."

TJ nodded gratefully and packed the bottles into the bag. James stood there for a few seconds, undecided, then she looked at Chloe and said, "I'll go see if Matt needs me." With that she left.

Chloe asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing for when we find Eli. He'll be dehydrated," TJ said with a nod to the bottles in the bag. "Maybe even badly hurt." She packed some bandages and pain killers. "Maybe unconscious …" She stopped and raised her head to look at Chloe apologetically. "It helps to pack the bag every few hours to make sure I have everything I need."

"You think it's going to be bad."

TJ sighed. "More than twenty-four hours without water, Chloe, are serious."

xxx

Frustrated, Nicholas leaned on his console when he returned to the control room. Doctor Franklin joined him. "It was worth a try," he said carefully.

Nicholas took a deep breath. "I don't understand why I can't get the system to run. I …" He trailed off when he noticed the auto-protocol showing him something that had happened half an hour ago and he opened a map of the ship.

"What's wrong?" Franklin asked, trying to peek over Nicholas's shoulder but Nicholas just pointed at the console next to him. He'd never liked people looking over his shoulder.

Nicholas sent Franklin the map. "The energy source Eli and I found."

"It's back," Franklin said, pushing a button. "But I can't find any information about it."

"I know, I already tried," Nicholas answered and grabbed his radio. "Sergeant Greer, this is Rush."

_"Yeah?" _

When the energy source vanished, Franklin sighed in frustration. Nicholas turned away from the console. "The energy source was back but it's gone now."

It was silent for a moment, then Greer said, _"I'll take James and TJ and have a look."_

Nicholas nodded, raised the radio and said, "Thank you."

For a moment, the words hung in the air, then Greer said slowly, _"You're welcome."_

xxx

Matt looked around the mess hall to find Chloe but she wasn't there. Assuming that she was in her quarters, he left the mess again. On his way, he encountered Airman Jennings who was focusing on a remote control, steering a Kino to follow him.

"Jennings," Matt said with a frown, "are you returning from the search?"

"Yes, sir," he answered, suddenly seeming a bit nervous.

"Didn't I tell you to search in teams of two?"

Jennings swallowed and said hesitantly, "Well, sir, my partner …" He stopped and admitted, "Spencer left me, sir. He just left during the search. I didn't even notice until I returned from exploring a corridor."

Matt cursed softly before grabbing his radio. "Spencer, this is Scott, come in."

No answer.

"Sgt. Spencer, you're supposed to look for Eli. Where are you?"

xxx

Everett looked at the screen, waiting for Rush to pull up the right footage. His gaze roamed Eli's quarters. Empty bowls and mugs beside the bed and the working station. The bed was rumpled. Eli's laptop was lying on the duvet, next to it a book Everett had last seen Rush with in the mess. The camouflage jacket Eli had worn on the desert planet was lying in a corner, half-concealing a note pad covered in equations. Above the work station, photographs were adorning the wall, showing the crew. They'd been recorded by Kinos, copied to the laptop and printed out with one of the more useless things they'd brought here from _Icarus_ – a printer working with batteries. In another corner, a bag was stashed, pajama bottoms hanging out. Military socks were lying in front of it. These and other not essential clothes had been given to the evacuees so that at least some of them could change clothes once in a while. There were other books distributed throughout the room, external hard drives, a laptop that as far as Young knew had been given to Eli to be repaired, a torch and – curiously enough – car keys. It looked as if there had been a fight raging in the room but sadly enough, this was Eli's way to keep order.

Everett sighed softly and Rush gifted him with a tense smile. "How do you realize that someone's a genius, Colonel?"

Confused, Everett frowned. "What?"

"A genius reigns the chaos."

Everett laughed. "That his sense of order hasn't taken over the control room yet is strange-"

"Because I like working in a neat environment and take care that Eli removes everything he lets lying around throughout the day." He scrolled through the data base. "Eli's mind is intuitive, Colonel. What he needs, he takes and what he doesn't need, he leaves behind. Here it is." He opened a video file and Everett peeked over Rush's shoulder to have a look. Rush leaned to the side and got up. "Sit down."

Everett dropped into the chair. The screen was displaying one corridor of _Destiny_. "What am I looking for?"

"This has been recorded yesterday around half past seven in the morning," Rush explained with a tap of his forefinger on the time code. "Wait for it."

The Kino seemed to be in search mode. It turned a bit and Everett saw where it was. "Eli's quarters."

Rush nodded.

Ronald Greer jogged past the camera – Everett knew that he liked to do his exercises alone – and the Kino focused on him for a moment, almost seeming to be interested, but then he turned the corner and was gone. Everett saw Eli with two bowls in his hand enter his quarters. "Okay, he's coming from Chloe's room."

Rush nodded. Eli didn't stay in his quarters long. He returned, the bowls pressed to his chest with one arm, while holding a Kino with one hand and a remote control with the other. The Kino followed Eli down the corridor, then it turned away and continued its search in another direction. Rush stopped the footage. "I thought you'd like to see this. That confirms the recording of him leaving the mess hall."

"He went there to drop of the bowls."

"He's been seen shortly after six."

Scott knocked at the door and they turned around to face him. "Sir, Sergeant Spencer was supposed to look for Eli but he didn't. He just left Airman Jennings."

Everett rubbed his forehead. "I can't say that I'm surprised."

Scott frowned. "You don't intend to do something about it?"

"We don't have time for this, Lieutenant. And if he doesn't want to search it's better if he doesn't. Was he seen?"

"Vanessa ... Lt. James saw him in the mess."

"I'm going to talk to him later about leaving Jennings in the dust. There's nothing else I can do."

Scott seemed unhappy about this but he nodded. "Yes, sir."

xxx

Eli was exhausted, thirsty, hungry, his ribs and head ached and he was cold and every glance at his watch proved to him what he already knew: he would die down here. If they didn't find him before now ... he pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. How thorough were they in their search? He leaned his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

Were they even looking for him?

The thought made his throat clog up and he blinked away tears. Of course they were. They had to. He closed his eyes. But that didn't mean that they would find him …


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Compared to Eli's quarters, his laptop was very neat. After Eli had decided to accompany them to _Icarus_, Nicholas and he had made one more trip to Earth for Eli to pack. Aside from clothes, Eli's laptop had found its way into his bag and thus, onto _Destiny_. Now, Nicholas was using Eli's laptop to look through the Kino footage of the last few days. There was little chance that Eli's disappearance had anything to do with something Nicholas would find on his laptop but he was ready to take the chance. He was alone in the control room. Most of the others had gathered to eat or were resting. Nicholas had overheard Young and Scott talking about how only a few were still believing that Eli would be found. That made him even more determined. He opened a folder labeled _Kinos_ and found a lot of video files. They had different lengths and Nicholas assumed that Eli just hadn't decided yet if he should put them into his documentary.

He opened one file and saw Dale Volker in the dark, only illuminated by a torch.

_"Uh ... Dr. Dale Volker. I'm thirty-four years old. And, uh, despite what you may or may not have heard from … a certain Scottish person, I like to think that I'm a pretty fine astrophysicist. I mean, they don't send you to work on solving the mysteries of the universe on other planets if you're a hack, right? So … that's all I have to say. And we can't all be Mozarts, right? Some of us are … Salieris. Not that ..."_

Shaking his head, Nicholas closed the file and opened a few others. Doctor Park, Chloe and Scott introduced themselves to the Kino – the files were unimportant. He closed the folder and gave up on his idea. He should focus on getting the heat detectors online. He was about to close the laptop when a video file in the corner of the desktop caught his attention. It was the only one not in a specified folder, it didn't have a name and Nicholas was curious.

He opened it. Eli looked into the camera.

_"Hey, mom, it's the thirty-fourth day on Destiny and ... I knew you had an appointment with the doctor today. I hope you're all right. Maybe you can afford better medication now that the Air Force is paying. I mean, they do, right?"_

Nicholas fast-forwarded a few minutes.

_"… is okay. I don't know. Sometimes I think I'm kind of bothering him. Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm bothering him." _Eli smiled. _"Nothing new there, right, mom?" _He shook his head. _"I thought I could finally do something. You know? Something important. Come to think of it, kinda stupid. The problem is …" _He shrugged. _"I made a mistake again. Rush and Colonel Young ... I should've never have taken part in their fight. Doesn't matter what I do, it's wrong."_

Nicholas narrowed his eyes, focusing on the recording.

_"I think you'd be disappointed in me. I'm …"_

Someone snapped the lid shut and Nicholas raised his head to look at Chloe's angry face. "That's private, don't you think?" she asked, taking the laptop. "Who do you think you are?" The pressed the computer against her chest and folded her arms.

"Miss Armstrong-"

"You have no right to do this," she interrupted him.

"I was looking for recordings helping us-"

"That this footage won't help you was obvious. That's Eli's private file." With that, she turned away and left the control room.

Nicholas massaged his forehead and brushed a hand through his long hair. A peep coming from the apple core drew him back to his screen to see why the ship was warning him.

xxx

_"Wait." _

_The red light stopped blinking and Eli activated the radio. "No. Keep doing what you're doing."_

_One moment later, the door lit up on the screen._

_"I think I found where you are. The door is flashing red."_

_Matt's voice sounded impatient. "Can you open it from there?"_

Eli startled awake. "The door," he muttered, an escape idea forming. He wanted to get up, moved too fast and groaned when his ribs protested. Exhaustion overwhelmed him and Eli leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

He'd almost fallen back asleep when he shook his head and got up cautiously. He shoved his freezing hands in his jacket pockets and clenched his teeth when his ribs protested any movement. He reached the door and pulled his sleeves over his hands before pressing them against the cold metal. Then he put all his energy into trying to open the door by hand. It didn't move but it didn't have to. Eli pushed on, ignoring the pounding headache and the exhaustion. He held his breath as if that would help him to push harder. Finally, he let go of the door and gasped for air. His ribs protested the deep gulps for breath, forcing him to take more shallow breaths. He felt as if he couldn't breathe at all and dark spots were dancing in the dimly-lit room. Eli shook his head and let exhaustion win out. He collapsed into darkness.

xxx

"The door," Nicholas muttered and looked at the screen with a frown. The light vanished and Nicholas was just about to reach for his radio when another sign lit up on the screen. The energy source was back. Nicholas grabbed his radio with one hand, his other gathered up his note pad and and a torch. "Lt. Scott, I need you and Sgt. Greer _now_."

_"We're in the mess."_

"Wait for me."

xxx

Ronald nodded at Matt and he opened the door. With their weapons at the ready, they entered the room. Ronald grabbed Rush with one arm when he tried to duck past him through the door. "Careful, Doctor."

"There's nothing dangerous here," Rush answered, irritated.

Ronald shrugged.

Matt said, "Not exactly dangerous, no."

Ronald and Rush stared in surprise at what Matt's torch was illuminating.

"Man, that's weird," Ronald said.

Rush replied, "Maybe it's time to inform Colonel Young."

xxx

Everett looked at Scott. "That's a cooking plate."

Rush crossed his arms. "Yes, Colonel. We can see that."

Camile frowned. "Does it belong to us?"

Scott nodded. "That's one of ours, ma'am. We brought one or two with us from _Icarus_. When we entered the room, it was switched on."

Rush said, "It's a very small energy source and it showed up on _Destiny_'s systems since a few days."

Camile asked, "What does that mean?"

Ronald answered from his place next to the door, "That means that someone came here to eat stolen rations."

Rush added, "I noticed the energy source even before Eli went missing."

Camile shook her head. "We always eat our soup cold."

Scott nodded. "Practical reasons. We can't cook for eighty people on only two cooking plates and we don't have any pots. But the protein soup can be eaten warm as well."

Rush took out his note pad. "Sgt. Becker should check our rations. We have to see how much was stolen."

"It can't have been too much or we would have noticed."

Camile put her hands on her hips. "We have to find whoever is responsible."

Rush nodded. "Of course. That would be good if we want to find Eli."

Everett and Camile looked at him questioningly.

Scott crossed his arms over his weapon. "Sir, ma'am, Greer thinks that whoever used this plate is responsible for Eli's disappearance. Maybe Eli caught him. Doctor Rush and I agree."

Everett rubbed his forehead. "The cooking plate's here ... where's the thief?"

Rush said, "Maybe on his way to steal something or he already ate, and went to get something. In which case he'll already have seen us and won't return."

Everett's lips thinned. "This is becoming a nightmare. If we tell everyone that someone is stealing from us …"

"I doubt that you have another choice, Colonel."

Everett sighed. "Me, too."

xxx

Sitting in the mess hall, Harry rubbed his chin, pretending to read. He'd just switched the cooking plate on when Becker had called him over the radio. When he'd been on his way back to his hiding place, some rations in his pocket, he'd seen Young and Wray take the same route. Only a few minutes later, his suspicion had been confirmed. They knew now that someone was stealing food. He tried to figure out what they would do next. If they wanted to search the quarters, he didn't have to fear a thing. He wasn't as stupid as Spencer and left his stolen goods lying around. He only took what he needed. He was safe. They wouldn't find out it had been him and that meant they wouldn't find Wallace.

"Jennings," someone startled him out of his thoughts and raised his head to look at Becker. "What's going on with you, man? We'll have to give out rations in a few minutes and you're just sitting here, day-dreaming."

Airman Harry Jennings nodded. "Sure. Sorry." He gifted Becker with a small smile and got up.

xxx

Chloe switched off her iPod and leaned back in the chair standing near the window in a corner of the observation platform. Lisa Park was sitting at one of the tables, working. They were the only ones here. Chloe stared at the shadows the FTL travel was painting across the floor and sighed deeply. Thirty-one hours were too long. She startled when suddenly, Young's voice boomed through the ship, _"This is Young. I wanna see everybody in the 'Gate room. ASAP."_

Lisa looked at Chloe, her eyebrows raised questioningly. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she answered, getting up.

xxx

"We know now that someone here spent his team stealing food," Everett announced from his place on the stairs leading down towards the Stargate, and watched the present people breaking out into hushed conversations. Greer and Scott were standing at the bottom of the stairs, their hands on their weapons but the rifles pointed at the floor. Young didn't think that anybody would be stupid enough to make a run for it – where would they go? - but Camile and he agreed that they should be more aggressive. Camile glanced at him from her place beside Rush who was engrossed in his notes. Lieutenant James and TJ were standing near them. Everett added, "And we assume that Eli's disappearance has something to do with it."

Camile's gaze wandered through the room. Everett knew that she was good at reading people. If someone would act weird, she was bound to see it.

"I offer you to speak up and reveal yourself. I'll be in my quarters for the next hour. If someone should feel the need to come and talk with me about it, I'll consider a lighter punishment." He looked around warningly. "And I want everyone here to know one thing – if Eli's hurt and won't get the help he needs because someone is acting cowardly and egoistical, the consequences will be hard. Because we will find out who's responsible." He let the words hang in the air. The 'Gate room was deathly silent. "One hour," Everett repeated, descending the stairs. Nodding at Rush and Camile, he left the 'Gate room.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Young entered the control room with an expression that told Nicholas everything he wanted to know. "Nobody came," he said.

Young shook his head. Nicholas leaned against his console and rubbed his tired eyes. Young put his hands on his hips. "Scott and James interviewed Spencer. He says he's got nothing to do with it, but he admits that he attacked Eli several times after I defended Franklin."

Nicholas nodded.

"To get to me."

Nicholas was surprised. "Did he say that?"

"Not exactly."

Nicholas noticed that Young was suppressing rage. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

Nicholas laughed scathingly. "If Spencer gets away with this, how is anybody supposed to believe that you're going to punish them for whatever happened to Eli?"

Young glared at him.

"This is your chance to prove yourself as a leader," Nicholas said.

"You don't get to tell me how to lead this ship. What am I supposed to do? Lock everyone up who commits a crime, be it petty or not?"

Nicholas shrugged and nodded.

"Maybe drop some of them off on some deserted planet as an equivalent to death penalty?"

Nicholas sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna be that kind of leader," Young said firmly. He turned away to leave the room, but then he turned back around. "Rush ... did you know that Eli's mother is sick?"

"Yes," Nicholas answered, confused by the rapid change in topic. "You didn't?"

"Did he tell you?"

"I read his file. Why do you ask?"

Young didn't answer, he just left.

Nicholas shook his head and turned back to check the automated protocol of _Destiny_ to see if he'd missed some major or minor event during the gathering. He was reminded of the warning sign telling him that there was something wrong with one of the doors several levels down. He grabbed his laptop and pulled up the map he'd made for the search. Sergeant Greer and Airman Rennie had searched that part of the ship. He should go and see what was wrong with that door. Minor things, he'd learned that much on _Destiny_, could turn into major problems in no time. He took his torch and left.

xxx

It was cold. Nicholas cursed that he hadn't made a detour to get a thicker jacket from the storage room. He remembered Greer complaining about the temperatures down here but it was already too late to go back.

His torch finally illuminated the door making problems. It was closed and chalk crosses told him that it had a very good reason to be. When Nicholas, Dr. Park and Brody had first explored this part of the ship, they'd noticed some hull breaches and sealed some of the doors. But ... Nicholas frowned and grabbed his radio. "Dr. Park, this is Rush."

He knew that she and Brody were working a project near the control room. She answered a short while later. _"Yes, Doctor?"_

"Please, go into the control room and check something for me."

Another minute went by, then Park said, _"Okay, I'm here."_

"I'm in section eight, standing in front of a door."

_"Section eight? Dr. Rush, that part of the ship is-"_

"I know. Just listen. You remember the conference room we found?"

It had been the only interesting thing they'd found. They'd dubbed the room that way because of the large table in the middle and the chairs around it. The rest of the section was divided into quarters and storage rooms.

_"Yeah,"_ Park answered.

"I'm at the end of that corridor, in front of the last door."

_"Okay,"_ Park answered, seemingly having a look at the map.

"It's marked but I can't remember any breaches in this corridor of the section."

Park needed a moment before she answered, _"Because there weren't. The door should be alright."_

"I'll open it."

_"Dr. Rush, are you sure?"_

"Just close it if there's a problem." With that, he braced himself against the wall next to the door and activated the mechanism. The door opened. Nothing else happened.

_"Dr. Rush?"_ Park asked carefully. _"I don't get any unusual readings. No warnings."_

"I'm fine."

_"Why's the door marked?"_

Nicholas didn't answer, instead having a look into the room with his torch. He saw Eli almost immediately. He ran the few steps to him and knelt beside him. "Eli?" He felt for his pulse and found it – too slow. Eli's skin was cold and pale and his lips blue. The torch showed Nicholas some dried blood on Eli's face and his lips thinned. "Eli?" There was no answer. Nicholas's hand found his radio. "I need a medic down here."

_"Dr. Rush, are you hurt?"_ Park asked.

"I found Eli."

xxx

Nicholas strained his ears, but he couldn't hear a thing. No steps echoing through _Destiny's_ corridors getting closer, just silence. Impatiently, he activated his radio. "Where are you?"

Johansen sounded out of breath. _"On our way, Doctor."_

Nicholas looked down at Eli and noticed that his eyes were opened a bit.

"Eli?" He put a hand on his shoulder. "Look at me." He didn't know much about first aid. The only thing he could think of was protecting Eli from the cold but he didn't know how. He didn't even have a jacket.

Finally, the echo of hurried steps far away.

"Sorry," Eli said softly.

"What?"

"Sorry, dad."

Johansen entered the room. "Dr. Rush," she panted, falling to her knees beside him.

"I think he's hypothermic," Nicholas said and Johansen nodded. She checked Eli's pulse and he stayed silent to enable her to concentrate.

That was when Scott and Greer joined them, pushing the hover sled. Greer looked around. "Damn! I checked every room down here."

"There were signs on the door," Nicholas replied. "Maybe someone put them there to avoid the door being opened." Johansen handed Nicholas her torch and made him point it at the head wound. Nicholas looked at Scott. "This wasn't an accident."

Scott picked up Eli's cell phone and switched off the torch app before shoving it in his pocket. He nodded.

Greer pointed his torch at the destroyed door mechanism. "Somebody was all too happy to help out."

xxx

Eli was unconscious when they reached the infirmary and laid him on one of the beds. TJ looked at Vanessa James who'd appeared at her side as soon as they'd arrived. "I need blankets."

Vanessa nodded and hurried to get some from the storage room. Chloe joined them, her arms folded. TJ leaned over Eli and checked his pupils before feeling his pulse again. His skin was cold and TJ hoped that they would be able to warm him up.

Scared, Chloe asked, "What's happened to him?"

"Do me a favor," TJ answered, starting an IV. "Unpack my bag and put my things on that table."

Chloe obeyed but she asked, "Is it bad?"

"Chloe," TJ answered harshly, "not now."

"Sure," Chloe replied softly and dropped the now empty bag. "Sorry."

Out of the corner of her eye, TJ saw Everett entering the infirmary. He glanced at Eli and then joined Rush, Matt and Ronald who were standing at the end of Eli's bed. "Where did you find him?" Everett asked.

Rush folded his arms. "In one of the sections we already searched, in a room marked with chalk crosses."

TJ tuned out the conversation and looped her stethoscope around her neck before opening Eli's jacket. Vanessa returned with blankets. "Here," she said, depositing them at the end of the bed.

"Cover his legs," TJ said distractedly, glad to have someone who was calm and focused. Chloe was standing at the head of Eli's bed, her arms folded, watching TJ. She kept nibbling her lip as if that would stop her from asking questions. Vanessa pulled off Eli's shoes, letting them drop to the floor, before covering his legs with the blanket. TJ pulled up Eli's t-shirt and froze. Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shit," Vanessa said and came to stand next to TJ. The men were silent by now. Vanessa took a guess. "Broken ribs."

TJ prodded a bruise that reached from his shoulder down the side of his chest and pulled a face when she felt the bones give. Panic was threatening to grab her but she fought it down.

"Punctured lungs?" Vanessa voiced TJ's concern.

"I can't tell," TJ answered. She listened to Eli's lungs. "I can't hear anything unusual. He didn't spit blood so I don't think so."

"I had a punctured lung once," Vanessa said, staring at TJ in concern. "I ended up in the OR."

TJ listened to his lungs again and closed her eyes to concentrate.

"We have to operate," Vanessa said.

"No," TJ answered. "I can't hear anything unusual. I don't think his lungs took any damage."

"And if they did?" Vanessa asked.

When Chloe spoke, she sounded as if she was choking, "He might be bleeding internally."

Everett interrupted them. "Tamara?"

She breathed deeply, listening to Eli's lungs carefully. She prodded the bruise again. She would have given everything in her quarters for an x-ray. "No," she said finally, "his lungs didn't get punctured. The ribs are gonna heal. The bruise is the result of several kicks. You can almost see the boot print." She pulled the t-shirt back down and tucked the blanket around him. "We have to keep him warm and treat the head wound."

Vanessa helped her with the blankets and TJ used the movement to cover the tremble in her hands. She wasn't sure. She would have to keep an eye on Eli. She avoided Chloe's skeptical gaze and instead caught Rush's eyes. He was frowning and seemed just as skeptical as Chloe, but he nodded. TJ forced her hands to calm down and focused on the head wound above Eli's forehead.

"What about the hypothermia?" Everett asked and TJ answered, "He's past the state where the body's still able to generate its own heat by shivering." Relieved, she noticed that the wound wasn't deep and had stopped bleeding. She put a plaster on it and made a mental notice to watch Eli for symptoms of a concussion.

Matt crossed his arms. "And that's bad?"

She spread out a blanket over Eli and answered, "It's reversible. He needs warmth. Another problem is the dehydration, but I'm already taking care of that."

Chloe asked, "Why's he unconscious?"

"The hit on the head, dehydration, exhaustion, hypothermia …" TJ sighed in frustration. "I can't tell. I don't have x-rays or a lab, nothing. I'm doing what I can but at the moment, I can't do more than warm him up, rehydrate his body and watch him closely."

Everett nodded and decided, "We should let him get some rest without all of us standing around."

TJ glanced at him gratefully.

"Dr. Rush, Lieutenant Scott, Sergeant Greer, meet me in my quarters. Lieutenant James, please go and find Ms. Wray and send her to me."

Vanessa nodded and headed out to look for her.

Everett looked at TJ. "I'll tell everyone that we've found him and that there's no need to besiege the infirmary."

"Thank you, sir," TJ replied.

Everett nodded and left with Rush, Matt and Greer in tow.

TJ had almost forgotten about Chloe but now she said, "I wanna help."

"There's not much to do at the moment."

"He needs warmth," Chloe said. "Body heat?"

Surprised, TJ looked at her. "Yeah." Chloe took off her fleece jacket and her shoes. TJ looked at the bed. "It will be a tight fit. The beds are made for one."

Chloe shook her head. "We'll manage."

TJ held up the blankets and Chloe laid down next to Eli before resting her head on his shoulder and carefully wrapping an arm around him.

"Don't squeeze the ribs," TJ said.

"Alright."

xxx

Jack O'Neill leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Good news for a change."

Young and Rush were sitting opposite him in the chairs in front of his desk. Young had arrived in Bill Lee's body again while Rush was using an Airman's body. Young gave his own nod. "We talked," he said then, glancing at Rush, and Jack assumed that Camile Wray had been part of that talk as well. Maybe others, too. "We don't have any real suspects, but maybe Eli can tell us who's responsible."

Rush propped his head up on one hand. "We know for sure that it wasn't an accident."

Jack asked, "What do you wanna do about it?"

Young shrugged. "We don't know yet."

"But it's obvious that something needs to be done," Rush said.

"We'll wait until Eli tells us who attacked him."

Jack nodded. "Keep me updated."

"Yes, sir."

xxx

Eli had started to shiver an hour ago. Chloe had been half-asleep when it started. TJ had calmed her down by telling her that this reaction was normal. By now, the shivering had almost stopped and he was breathing a bit easier. TJ nodded at Chloe after checking his temperature. "He's back to normal."

Chloe closed her eyes in relief. Eli turned his head in her direction and Chloe looked at him. "Eli?"

He frowned. "Ow," he said softly.

TJ asked, "What's hurting?"

Eli shook his head. "Chest ... head …" He opened his eyes and looked at Chloe.

TJ stepped into his line of vision and put a hand on his forehead. "I'll have a look at your eyes, okay?" she asked and checked his pupils. Eli squeezed his eyes shut and tried to turn his head away but TJ persisted. "Looks good," she said and felt for his pulse. "Is the pain bearable?" She only had a limited supply of medication, and even though she would run out of it long before they would return home she intended to make it last as long as possible.

"Scale?" Eli asked.

"One to ten."

Eli closed his eyes. "Six. Bearable."

"Okay. Try to get some sleep."

"'kay."

Chloe smiled at TJ and she gave an encouraging nod. "I think he was lucky. He seems to be coherent and there's no sign of internal damage. If he stays that way, I'll let him go to his quarters tomorrow to rest. He won't be allowed any hard work in the next few weeks to protect his ribs but I think in a few days, he's well enough to get back to light duties." She turned away to look after Riley.

"Chloe?" Eli asked softly.

"Hm?" she answered.

"I'm not complaining but ... what are you doing in my bed?"

xxx

When Nicholas entered the infirmary, Johansen was just checking Eli's pulse. She raised her head to look at him and smiled. "Hello, Doctor Rush."

He nodded at her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Nothing, actually. I'm here to see Eli."

She nodded in understanding. "I have to go and change Riley's dressings. There's water on the table. When Eli wakes up, see to it that he drinks it."

Nicholas nodded. Johansen gifted him with a smile and then went to one of the boxes containing her equipment. Nicholas sat down on the chair next to Eli and put his laptop on the bed. Eli was sleeping soundly, so he concentrated on his work for a while. He heard Johansen talking to Riley softly and raised his head. Doctor Park was standing next to Johansen, helping her to prop Riley up. He turned his head away and stared into Eli's open eyes.

"Hey, Doc," Eli said softly and cleared his throat.

Nicholas winced in sympathy. "Eli." He picked up the cup. "Water?"

Eli nodded and sat up a bit. He grimaced and Nicholas stood up to lay a helping hand on his shoulder. "Careful." He arranged the pillow Eli was leaning on. "Better?"

Eli nodded. "A lot."

Nicholas handed him the cup. Eli's hands were shaking slightly, but he shook his head when Nicholas offered to help with the cup. While he was sipping the water, Eli glanced at Nicholas every now and then, seemingly taken aback. Nicholas crossed his arms and avoided Eli's eyes. Eli put the cup down and Nicholas opened the canteen next to it to pour some more water.

With an amused smile, Eli said, "You're the perfect nurse."

Nicholas closed the bottle. "There are things you pick up when …" He stopped.

Eli asked, "… when one is a genius like you are?"

Nicholas shrugged and picked up his laptop. He cleared his throat. "So ... Colonel Young and I think that you should ... look at this footage and tell us who ... attacked you."

"And then what happens?" Eli asked.

Nicholas put the laptop on Eli's lap. "That's up to Colonel Young and Miss Wray."

Eli nodded slowly. He looked at the screen and Nicholas played the Kino footage showing the crew listening to Young speaking after the disastrous try to dial Earth. The whole crew was present. Eli paused the footage and pointed at a young man standing next to Lieutenant James.

Nicholas frowned. "That's Airman Jennings."

Eli shrugged. "I don't know him that well."

"He's helping Becker in the mess hall. He helped looking for you. Are you sure?"

Eli nodded.

"I was expecting you to point at Sgt. Spencer."

"I was having problems with Spencer. But he didn't do it. I caught Airman Jennings stealing food."

"The cooking plate," Nicholas said.

"What?" Eli asked, confused.

Nicholas grabbed his laptop. "Thank you, Eli." He left the infirmary.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Everyone in the mess hall stilled for a moment when _Destiny_ left FTL. Chloe swallowed the slight feeling of nausea that change always caused. The lights flickered for a second, a sign that the 'Gate had started dialing and was drawing energy from their resources.

"Miss Armstrong," the voice of a man said and she looked at Airman Jennings who was handing her a bowl, smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hey, I hear everyone's glad that Wallace was found," Jennings said, preparing another bowl for the next person in line.

"Yeah," Chloe answered with a smile.

"How is he?"

Chloe stirred her soup – not really in the mood for it. It tasted like paper and it was grainy like oatmeal. Chloe hated oatmeal. "He's fine. Resting."

"Do we know who did it?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not yet." She smiled. "I hope Eli will be able to tell us."

"Yeah. I think so, too."

xxx

"What have we got?" Everett asked, nodding at Camile who was standing next to Franklin and Brody, looking at the open 'Gate. Green and Rivers were holding their weapons at the ready.

Brody nodded at Everett. "_Destiny_ stops regularly at planets where we can find food. It's the only resource she can't measure by herself like water or energy. We have a tropical world, high temperatures …"

Dr. Franklin looked at the Kino remote control in his hand. "A jungle. There's a river next to the 'Gate. Something that looks like fruit."

Everett looked at the clock. "We should go there. How long do we have?"

"Thirty-two hours."

"Good. Close the 'Gate. I'll assemble a team."

"Colonel Young." Rush hurried into the 'Gate room, his laptop under his arm.

"Dr. Rush?"

"Eli identified him."

xxx

Matt looked at Ronald and activated his radio. "Is that for sure, sir?"

_"It is, Lieutenant. Is there a problem?"_

Ronald checked his weapon and Matt pulled a face. "Just don't wanna grab the wrong guy, Colonel." He switched back to the channel every radio was tuned to and put it into his vest. "We arrest Jennings," he said to Ronald.

Ron smiled cynically. "My pleasure."

When they approached the mess, they saw Airman Jennings leave and walk down the corridor. Matt was glad that the arrest wouldn't be in front of everyone now. "Airman Jennings," he said. Jennings turned around to them. He seemed to be surprised, but then Matt recognized mistrust on his face. "The Colonel would like to talk to you." Before he could finish that sentence, Jennings had taken off.

"Damn!" Ronald cursed and readied his weapon.

"Don't! Ricochets," Matt warned him before running after Jennings. He grabbed his radio. "Colonel, he's running."

xxx

Chloe turned the music on her iPod up a notch. When she passed the 'Gate room she saw Young and Rush standing with their heads together, talking heatedly. She was just thinking about going closer and eavesdropping, when she heard fast footfalls behind her, loud enough to penetrate the music. Before she could turn around, she was grabbed. One arm looped around her shoulders, pressing her back against a man. The iPod hit the floor and something cold was pressed against her head. Chloe swallowed a cry, instead she kicked out behind her. The man cursed and hit her with the gun, smashing the butt against her temple. Chloe felt dizzy for a moment. When the world stopped turning, Matt and Greer were standing there, their weapons pointed at her attacker.

"Fucking hell!" Greer said.

Chloe strained against the grip of the man behind her. His hand grabbed her neck and squeezed against her windpipe. "Don't move."

She froze.

"Stay calm."

Matt said, "Airman Jennings, drop your weapon."

Chloe could hear his voice tremble. That alone let her drown in panic again. Jennings was walking backwards towards the 'Gate room now. Suddenly, he pointed his weapon at the two soldiers and shot. Chloe jumped, was turned around and found herself standing in the 'Gate room now, the gun pointed at her head again. She didn't know who looked more surprised – Young or Rush. But Young overcame his shock quickly and took a step forwards, stepping in front of Rush and raising his hands. "Airman-"

"Shut up!" Jennings screamed. He pointed his weapon at Dr. Franklin who was standing with his hands raised next to Brody at one of the control interfaces. Jennings was standing with his back to the Gate and he could see every door leading into the room. "Close the doors." Matt and Greer entered the 'Gate room, their guns pointed at Jennings, and when Young nodded towards Franklin and Brody, they came to stand in front of them protectively. "Do it now!" Jennings shouted. Franklin obeyed with trembling hands. Chloe was staring at Matt, tears in her eyes. "I'll shoot her …," Jennings said.

"No. C'mon, Airman," Young tried to reason with him.

"Open the 'Gate."

"Where are you gonna go? To the planet? Alone?" Young asked. Jennings seemed to hesitate. Young stepped a bit closer. "C'mon, Airman, we'll find a solution."

"Solution?" Jennings asked in disbelief and Chloe thought that she could hear a hint of hysteria in his voice. "As if you'd just forget what I did."

"You hurt someone and you stole. I don't think you wanna add murder to that list, Airman."

"You'll lock me up."

Young didn't seem to know how to answer that. Chloe felt Jennings tremble. She bit her lip, feeling more scared by the minute.

"I didn't want it to happen!" Jennings screamed. He whispered, "I panicked."

Rush asked, "Because Eli caught you with your hand in the cookie jar?"

"That idiot! He had no reason to be there. Nobody should have been there at this time of the day."

Rush raised his eyebrows. "That doesn't make your actions right."

"Rush," Young warned.

Jennings pushed the gun harder against Chloe's head. "Dial the 'Gate."

Young shook his head, but Rush said, "Dr. Franklin, do as he says."

Young's still raised hands balled to fists. "Rush, what the hell?"

"There's only one solution for this situation, Colonel. If he wants to leave, we should let him. Just as long as Miss Armstrong stays right here."

Looking back over his shoulder, Young seemed to find something in Rush's expression and nodded at Franklin. The 'Gate started dialing. Chloe felt Jennings relax a bit.

Rush stepped next to Young. "You're standing too close to the 'Gate."

Jennings tensed. Young glanced at Rush warningly. "Doctor-"

"He's standing too close to the 'Gate," Rush repeated.

Young looked at Jennings. "Step away from the 'Gate, Airman."

Jennings closed his hand tighter around Chloe's throat. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for that. If I do that, they …" He nodded at Matt and Greer. "… will be able to grab me."

Rush snorted. "That's not a trick. You're standing too close to the 'Gate. When it opens, you'll be dead." Determined, Rush stared at Jennings. "That's the truth."

Chloe tried to get away but Jennings held on to her. If he was standing too close to the 'Gate, then she was, too. She fought against his grip.

"Stop it!" Jennings screamed. Chloe tried to turn away, a shot rang out and Jennings let go of her.

Matt shouted, "Chloe, duck!" She fell to the ground, saw Jennings stumble backwards – there was blood on his chest. The 'Gate opened and Chloe pressed her body to the floor, her hands protecting her head. Heat caressed her back and she cried out softly, then it was over. "Chloe." Matt's hands pulled her up from the floor and into his arms.

She stared at the 'Gate and the open event horizon bathing the room in a peaceful shimmering. Jennings seemed to be gone. She clung closer to Matt. "Is he …" She saw Young and Rush staring at the 'Gate, then Young turning away.

Rush said, "I don't think he wanted to survive, Colonel. Everybody on _Icarus_ knew the dangers of an opening wormhole."

Young turned to Chloe. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. Matt's hand caressed her back and she flinched. "TJ should take a look," he said and helped her stand up. Franklin and Brody were still standing at the control interfaces.

Greer tucked his Beretta away. "Good thing you turned away, Miss. I wouldn't have been able to shoot him otherwise."

Chloe didn't know if she should be glad about that.

xxx

"Wow!" Eli said, looking around his quarters. "Somebody cleaned up."

Nicholas smiled. "I think Miss Armstrong's responsible for that."

Carefully, Eli sat on the bed and leaned back against the wall. "I won't be able to find anything in here."

"Well, you have two days to revert the room to its usual condition," Nicholas said, grimacing.

"And that won't be enough time," Eli answered with a grin.

Nicholas picked up Eli's laptop and handed it over. "Dr. Park and Dr. Volker took the liberty to copy the Kino footage of the last few days onto your hard drive. For the documentary."

"At least I won't get bored," Eli said and gave Johansen, who was just entering his quarters, a pointed look.

"You're going to take it easy and stay in bed," she said. "Two days." She handed him two canteens. "I want those two be empty by this evening, understood? I'm not happy with your fluid intake."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, ma'am."

"I'm serious. You eat here, you sleep here." She looked at Nicholas. "And you won't work for longer than three hours at a time." Her eyes caught Eli's again. "Take breaks. Chloe will see to it that you get your meals." She smiled. "I'll be back later." With that, she left.

"Just for a minute there, she sounded like my mom," Eli said.

"Yes," Nicholas said, remembering Johansen's words to him after his nervous breakdown, "sometimes." He dragged his thoughts back to the present. "You should listen to her. The sooner you feel better, the sooner you can return to work and help me find the master code."

"Do you miss me?" Eli asked with a smile.

Nicholas pulled a face. "Dr. Volker's not as good with numbers as you are." He sighed. "But at least he knows how to work without talking constantly."

"Got that hint," Eli said.

Nicholas nodded and turned to leave.

"Doc," Eli said and Nicholas stopped. "Thanks. For your help."

Nicholas crossed his arms. "You were the one who saved yourself. It was a good idea to trigger the alarm on the door."

"I mean during my stay in the infirmary. Aside from TJ and Chloe, you're really good at taking care of people."

Nicholas nodded and started to leave again, but then he thought better of it. "I nursed my wife," he explained. Eli looked at him, surprised. "Before she died," Nicholas added.

"I'm sorry," Eli said softly.

"Me too."

"I nursed my mom. When she got sick. I was fifteen when it happened the first time. My dad had just left us. Her condition was ... too much for him to take. He blamed me." He smiled sadly. "For her getting infected. He said that she didn't pay attention to what she was doing because school called her at work to tell her that I had been in trouble with a few bullies. He said that that junkie managed to surprise her because she was worried about me. About my problems." He stopped. "I know that that's not true."

Nicholas nodded. "Doesn't change the fact that we sometimes think it's true after all."

xxx

"You didn't want to do it yourself because you're a coward!" Young's words hung in the air and silenced Rush at once. Eli pulled up his shoulders and glanced at Matt who was standing near him with his lips pressed together.

Camile looked at Young then Rush and back again. "Stop it, both of you! I authorized it, so it's my responsibility."

Young glanced at her coldly. "I know."

Eli sighed and looked at Franklin's motionless body. He'd never thought that it would come to this. The last few days had been a nightmare. Spencer's death and Young having to take the blame, the court ... too much had happened, and the abyss between Young and Rush was only growing. The momentary peace had been destroyed and Eli tried to ignore the dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

The feeling that the fight between Young and Rush would take a turn for the worse.

END

03/10


End file.
